Married Man
by WillyWonkaTastesLike
Summary: Max Reid,the 17 yr. old little brother of Dr. Spencer Reid, follows in his brother's footsteps and begins an internship at the BAU. Stern, practical Agent Hotchner is horrified to find himself falling deeply in love with the boy, and Gideon is suspicious.
1. Introduction

**(Rated M for intense sexual content in later chapters between and adult and a minor.)**

**This is the heartwarming, yet tragic story of Max Reid, the younger brother of FBI Agent Spencer Reid. Oh, what a role.**

**(More will be posted shortly, this is just an introduction. Please subscribe, and you will not be disappointed. I always meant to finish my other story, but it was lost and I became discouraged. Enjoy.)**

Max Reid was indeed a beautiful person. Kind hearted, gentle, quiet, and passionate. He loved his mother very much, and although he knew deep down that it was for the best, he had always felt a shrouded anger towards his brother Spencer for sending her away. Max was sensitive, he was innocent, his soul was tender, and somewhere, he was frightened. Spencer knew this, and was always extra careful with the boy, for he saw in him the same weaknesses that he himself had struggled with as a teenager, and often still did.

Max Reid was not spared the looks of his older brother either in fact, he shorter, skinnier, and paler. He had shoulder length wavy hair like his brother's, a shiny brown with hints of red and gold that shone brilliantly in the sun. He had large hazel eyes with long, dark lashes, and if you look very closely, you could make out a hint of light freckles lining his cheekbones, something small and hidden. The boy's lips were a soft, natural color, always gently kissed with strawberry chapstick. His face was quite effortlessly stunning, along with the rest of him, which was slim and childlike for a 17 yr. old, but one might have said that his most beautiful feature was his neck; slender, pale, flawless.

Max Reid was indeed spectacularly intelligent for his age, although not as open about it as Spencer. Introvertedly genius like, if you will. He had never bothered to take an IQ test, for he felt it was unnecessary, and was slightly afraid of being told that his brother was smarter than he, if it came to that. Max hated competition. He graduated high school at 16, went to college to study criminal justice and psychology for a year, and was now starting an internship in the BAU alongside his brother in Quantico, Virginia. Something told him that he would never be quite as good as his brother, the "boy genius". What did it matter anyhow.

**Chapter 1 is coming soon! **

**(If you are confused, then I'm sorry, but I am going off of the background of Spencer Reid and Criminal Minds. Their mother was mentally ill, although caring and gentle, giving the two boys a very difficult childhood. This story taps into the minds of Spencer, Max, Hotch, and Gideon mostly. Max is an OC, and I do not claim to own the show Criminal Minds, all rights to all who deserve them.)**


	2. Lighten Up

**Chapter 1**

_I'm actually here..._

"Everyone, this is Max."

The 17 yr. old stood very still in the presence of the FBI team. He watched as they all looked up from the table and gave individuals greetings; smiles mostly.

"I think you may have met him earlier in the year, but only briefly. As I said, he'll be interning here so..you know, no need to change anything, he'll just be watching what we do, our everyday procedures, maybe helping out and things like that." Reid finished, nodding his brother to a chair beside the kind faced blonde woman. Max smiled at her and took a seat, noticing the simple cuteness of her face, then turned and sat forward quietly as his brother sat down as well.

"Welcome to the BAU, Max." one of the Agent's spoke, this one seeming especially stern. "I'm Agent Hotchner, you may call me Hotch, this is FBI Unit Chief Agent Gideon, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, and JJ. There's also Agent Garcia, our technician, of whom you may meet later. We're glad to know that you're interested in the FBI, for we're always interested in young recruits."

"JJ", the blonde woman, smiled and spoke as well, "Yes, and if you have any questions at all, just ask and we'll answer them as best we can."

The boy nodded shyly and thanked the team, trying not to tremble. They were all so..so...professional. It was intimidating. Especially Agent Hotchner...Hotch...he was terrifying. Max felt as though the man had been scrutinizing him the entire time. He later checked for mussed hair strands or shirt stains, and found absolutely nothing.

Although it was a nerve racking experience, the rest of the day seemed to flow quite nicely. Max found that he was in fact, very much interested in this line of work, and being in the very training base In Quantico all the more excited him. Gideon was an interesting guy, and almost reminded the young man of a jedi; calm, composed, insightful. He liked him a lot. He found the rest of the team to be very warm(except for Agent Hotchner of course), especially Agent Morgan, and Garcia when he met her. She was amazingly funny and laid back for what she did. He expected her to be a bit less enthusiastic, having to sort through the FBI's media; possibly worse than pictures...

All the while Max was thinking fondly of the Team, he was also pondering about Agent Hotchner. A curious man, he was. "Hard to understand at times" his brother had once said. Although he would have never admitted this at the time, he was actually quite interested. This is why, of course, the boy began to put himself out in his own, timid way. He began bringing the Agents coffee, asking questions and listening politely, and being extra attentive whenever he was presented with tasks of any sort. Reid noticed this.

* * *

"Max.."

The boy looked up from his half empty mug of coffee and at his brother. "Yeah?"

"Are you uh....are you enjoying yourself?"

"At the office? Of course! It's great there."

"I just wondered, it seemed like maybe you were a little nervous. You

know you stutter every time you make eye contact with Hotch."

"Oh....well just a little bit. I mean, he's kind of a scary guy. Stern, you know?"

"Yeah I guess. I've just been working with him for so long that I guess it doesn't really bother me anymore. He goes through a lot."

"A lot? Like what?"

"Well, he and his wife have always had problems, ever since he joined the FBI a little while back. He struggles to see her and his son, you know, with traveling and all. I feel sorry for him. I know he loves his family a lot. He's got a big heart."

"Oh...poor guy. Has he ever loosened up? Just once?"

"Oh well, a couple of times, but he's usually just quiet. Doesn't seem like he gets much sleep."

"Oh....well what about Gideon? I like him."

"Oh of course, Gideon is great. One of the most talented guys I've ever met. He's been with the force since..well, before I could walk."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He keeps the team together, I really look up to him.." Reid smiled and rested his chin in his palm. "He likes you. He thinks you'll do well there if you decide to stay for good."

"Oh really?" Max's eyes lit up.

"M hm."

"That's great! I think...well, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to stay. It's seems to be rewarding...and besides, someone has to do the job...catching criminals and solving murders.."

"Mm. I just want you to be careful alright? Don't risk too much too soon. It's a tough job....it's emotionally trying."

"I know...I can deal with it."

"I know you think you can but....you're sensitive Max."

"I'm fine Spencer, but thanks." the boy sighed, taking a drink from his mug and standing up. "I'm going to bed now."

"Alright.." Reid replied, watching his brother disappear down the hallway and into his room. He was worried; he couldn't help it. Max was still so young...he seemed so....so small. Even at 5'8 he seemed like a baby in the FBI. With his sweater vests, corduroy pants, and shoulder length hair, he was definitely a little brother of Reid's. He couldn't stress the _"little"_ enough.

* * *

The following weeks working with the FBI proved to be just what his brother had warned him of; tough, emotionally trying. Yes, Max was aware and quite familiar with the horrid things that human beings did to one another, but to experience it first hand, now that was something different. All of the team seemed perfectly fine, although sometimes slightly saddened, but for the most part, completely calm and cooperative, even in high pressure situations. After analyzing all of them, Max decided that Emily, Agent Prentiss, was someone of who he admired. Her aura, her vibe, the feeling that she gave off; all very professional and controlled. She was kind too, but then again, Max loved being around all of the team. Agent Morgan made him feel safe. He had called him "kid" from the beginning and always patted him on the head when he needed it. Nice guy, Morgan. After 3 long weeks, Agent Hotchner hadn't loosened up at all towards Max and still scrutinized him from the corners of his dark eyes. Disappointing.

* * *

"Okay I gotta run."

"Where are you going again?" Max asked, following his brother around the conference table as he shuffled in circles gathering papers and jamming them into his vintage leather bag.

"The District Attorney Office, I'll be late if I hit traffic."

"Oh...alright, is there anything I can-

"Nope, thanks Max." And he was out of the room barreling down the hall towards the exit.

"Oh.....okay........" the young man sighed, walking around the large oval shaped table and sitting down in one of

the swiveling chairs. There were so many papers on the table, it was a wonder that Spencer managed to sort the ones he needed. Max hated being rushed and almost never was, for he almost always forgot at least one thing under pressure. In this case, his brother had forgotten three.

"Spencer!!" the young intern shouted, snatching up the papers and jumping up from his seat. Nearly tripping over his feet, he scrambled for the door

and got a second wind for the hallway when-

**SMACK**

He let out an "OOF" along with someone else, and felt his body collide harshly with whoever had crossed his path.

"Wow!" Aaron Hotchner said gruffly, stumbling slightly and grabbing the boy by

the shoulders to hold him still and looking down through his dark, severe eyebrows. "I thought you were old enough to know not to run in here."

"I-I'm sorry Sir." Max stuttered, glancing nervously at the far off exit and watching as the door swung back from his brother's leave. "Spencer, h-he left his paperwork. Agent Hotchner Sir I have to catch him!"

The man's face softened, and he let go, surprised at the usage of his full name, and waved a hand towards the exit, sending Max not running, but walking very, very quickly after his brother. Somehow, he might...possibly felt a bit hurt by the response of the young intern. Was he that intimidating..?

**(Next Chapter coming very soon folks. Please subscribe!)**


	3. This Youth

I was exactly clear on the way I should have acted the first time I met Max. It's my inclination to appear stern, composed, no nonsense and under control; it's just my job and besides, it keeps the team and I in check. I never expected this to make me feel guilty, and that's exactly how I felt the first time I met this young intern. I had not meant to appear cold-hearted in any way, but in the last few weeks, he had seemed startled or hurt by my response to matters involving him or his work. I was the only one of whom he seemed to respond like this to. Didn't Gideon have quieter, sterner days? Didn't everyone? Being around this boy was difficult, for the way he acted in public and the way I acted in public were complete polar opposites. Our personalities were split like heaven and hell, yin and yang. (Or so I thought) Everything about him was softer than I; his voice, his movements, his eyes. He was probably even softer to the touch, as I had derived from analyzing these past weeks. He definitely was, as I would find out later.

Max could almost be described as...a secretly jaded angel. A whimsical, youthful, bittersweet soul. Something, although he was mostly cheerful, was gnawing at his heart. Upon reminding myself of what I already knew about his brother's past, it seemed only natural. After all, when Spencer had decided to send away their schizophrenic mother at age 18, Max had been only 12. Only 12, poor soul. Little boys needed their mothers. The whole of this is what had been bothering me during those weeks, and eventually months. That is why I didn't continue my scolding when the kid ran smack into me in the office. Those sweet hazel eyes, those trembling, gentle hands; I couldn't. I was soft on the inside, soft for the boy, and I didn't know it.

* * *

Where would that be...

Max began to peek around inside of the drawers around Agent Hotchner's desk and bit his bottom lip nervously.

Was it in here...?

Did he mean in here...?

Suddenly, the door heavy mahogany door creaked, and in stepped the commanding presence of.. The boy peered up nervously through his hanging, wavy locks of hair, in the middle of reaching.

"What are you doing Max." Hotchner questioned in his nearly monotone way, before moving forward to the desk.

"Oh, I-I was just.. I thought...You told me to-

Hotchner raised a single brow. "I told you to put that in my inbox"- He exhaled in an exhausted manner and pinched the bridge of his nose- "I wouldn't have asked you to come into my office without me."

"I'm sorry Sir.."

Aaron Hotchner stared at Max for at least a good ten seconds, realizing that he had probably blown it again. He did.

_He's scrutinizing me again...he's angry.._

"I'm sorry Sir I wont"- The boy cleared his throat, and the corners of his eyes wrinkled as if he were going to cry. He didn't.- "I wont do it again." Max grabbed the papers he had been carrying and walked for the door, his head hanging slightly as he avoided eye contact. Oh how the Agent had despised those last few minutes. Once again, he had forgotten to censor his harshness. It just wasn't going to earn him any points with the boy. He was indeed gentle and sensitive, as his older brother had first inquired before his

arrival. Hotchner inhaled and caught the intern lightly at the wrist before the door. This came as a shock to Max. The man's hand was warm, and very warm at that; warm and strong.

"Wait."

Max waited, his sweet hazel eyes widening slightly, and a bit of color flooding to his cheeks. The touch was somehow electrifying.

"Will you...will you meet me here after hours for a talk, please?"

"Of course." Max replied instantly, eager to please in his own, introverted way. After nothing else was said, the young man gave a smile and left the room quietly. An instantaneous "of course" might not have been the original answer, but he would say nothing else, for to deny Agent Hotchner yet another thing, to disappoint him again, would feel

terrible.

* * *

We're leaving soon, aren't you cleaning up?" Reid asked his brother, noticing that he sat at the table surrounded by office supplies even as the end of the shift neared.

"We just need you to analyze the possible alternative locations for the blood, nothing big."

"Yeah I know. I have a meeting with Agent Hotchner in fifteen minutes." Reid zipped up his shoulder bag and raised a brow.

"Oh really?

How come?"

Max began collecting his belongings and took a quick sip of water.

"I won't be home late, it's no big deal. I'll find a ride."

Spencer narrowed his eyes in an disapproving manner. "Max. I'm not just going to leave you at work. Not that I don't trust Hotch-

"Spencer, I'm 17. And besides, I have a cellphone you know."

"Which you don't use."

"That's not true-

"If you're home any later than..." Reid glanced at his watch that read: 7:02 "9:30, then there's going to be a problem."

"Okay, alright."

"I'll come pick you up if needed, don't take any weird buses."

"_Yes_, Spencer."

* * *

Agent Hotchner had been sitting quite still and upright in his office chair, clicking a pen in unison with the ticks of the clock that had held his attention since the end of the shift.

_Is this the right thing to do..? Am I letting my own curiosity get in the way of my work..? Maybe I can help him. I want to help him...I do. Please, don't let him feel too uncomfortable... I think he'll be grateful for this. I want to know what's bothering him...I want to help._

He thought he'd jumped through the ceiling when his visitor finally came knocking. Hotchner cleared his throat and adjusted his position.

"Come in."

Max pushed the half hooked door open with a click, and stepped inside the private office. It looked just the same as it did the first time he had seen it; clean, modern, organized, with framed photos neatly placed around the main desk.

"Please sit down." the man spoke, motioning to the chair opposite him. Smile Aaron, he reminded himself, then giving just that, and watching as the young intern returned it shyly; he seemed a bit surprised. He's already expecting me to be harsh The boy sat, and thought about speaking, but decided to wait graciously.

"I thought that we could...that we could talk." Hotchner said in a noticeably gentler voice. "As a part of training in the FBI, all recruits must undergo a form of psycho analysis." The boy hesitated slightly and understandably. Studying these exact kinds of interviews for a year and a half at college, he was probably nervous, for he knew that did have psychological issues and wasn't very difficult for someone like Agent Hotchner to read. He decided to rephrase.

"Don't worry, it's not as scary as it sounds, it's just a way for us to get to know the recruits. Get to know you. You're okay with that?"

"Yes, of course."

"Sure?"

"Yes Sir."

"Please.." the Agent winced. "Just call me Hotch."

"Hotch." The boy's heart lightened a bit, and Hotch sensed an immediate relaxation in the room.

"Now, you know that we're all profilers here...well, that's what I'm going to be doing this evening. Profiling."

Hotch started out by asking a few questions about what Max planned to do with his future. He answered with the obvious, psychology, the FBI; but this was not what Hotch was digging for. He was profiling, picking up clues, hints. He found that the boy tried to fairly confident, but was overwhelmed by a lingering shyness. He lacked the ability to share his intelligence without seeming apologetic in some way, like he was afraid of being seen as boastful. This was very unlike his brother Reid, who had absolutely no problem spewing knowledge right and left. Hotch also discovered Max's physical response to things. He was quiet, calm, and was hardly startled by much of anything. He nodded his head frequently, and did not speak out of turn, or hardly at all without necessity. He ket his legs crossed, his hands clasped together, and maintained a pleasant, sweet smile upon his face. Hotch became very interested indeed, even as the general atmosphere began to downplay, to dim with less pleasant questions. He decided to take a risk, to ask the boy about his mother, his family life; his brother. The responses he received were heart breaking.

"My mother wasn't okay. She slept a lot... She never wanted to open the blinds... She never wanted light. She read a lot. To me and to Spencer...Spencer was gone a lot. I didn't understand much...I knew she was hurting.." As he began talking about her, he almost seemed to morph into a frightened twelve year old. His voice quieted, he started using simpler vocabulary, and his sentences were short and unfinished. Hotch could tell that he had tapped into a very uncomfortable subject.

"Do you see your mother anymore Max? Does your brother take you..?"

"No." Silence struck for what seemed like an eternity.

"Max...I understand how you're feeling I...what you're feeling is completely understandable.. I know that you're unhappy about all of this. You're angry with Spencer...and although you love her...much like your brother...you're angry with your mother.."

The conversation lengthened, the atmosphere continued to dim, and Hotch was feeling like maybe it was time to stop for today. He noticed that the boy was falling in and out of some kind of day dream; most likely experiencing unwanted memories or flashbacks. Max was a true psychological wonder; there was so much to understand about him, that the Agent found himself unusually overwhelmed. This meeting lasted until around 9:5, but Max wasn't very concerned about making curfew at the time.

"Well then, I think that's fine for today. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable in any way, you don't ever have to answer any questions that you don't feel okay about."

"No, it's alright." the young intern sighed. " There are some things that are just facts of life, that's all. They need to be discussed eventually.." He looked down at his hands silently, only glancing when Hotch rose from his seat and walked around to stand beside him.

"Thank you Max." he spoke sincerely. "And I'm sorry."

The boy smiled shyly as the Agent patted the back of his neck and offered him a ride home. Kind.

* * *

The journey home was a confusing one for Hotch. It was as if he was suddenly, on account of some two hour psych-session, had managed to form a bond with the boy. He would catch himself staring at him through the corner of his eyes. There was something about Max that he found himself unable to stop thinking about. He was watching his face, his beautiful, young complexion, how his lips moved ever so slightly when he was thinking. The glow of the passing street lamps captured the smooth contour of his face in moving beauty. Hotch found himself helpless. Oh how he wished to reach out to this youthful being. To hold, admire, comfort... _Wait, what? Nonsense!_ The man shook his head and gripped the steering wheel, clearing his mind of all unwanted thoughts.

"Oh, here."

"Oh yes." Hotch jumped, hitting the brakes before he passed up the boy's house. Max unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door ever so slightly, letting in a burst of cool autumn air.

"Ag- Hotch..."

"Hm?"

"...Thank you..." Max whispered, keeping his eyes on his hands. He was grateful to this man for listening to him, for understanding; he didn't know how to thank him.

"Max..." the Agent began, pausing for a moment. "From the moment I met you, I already knew so much about what you've just told me. I could feel it. I could see it through your brother. I know what you're working with. I know it's hard, not to have those there who mean the most to you. I just want you to know that...that you can talk to me." Hotch reached out and patted Max's shoulder. "You are a wonderful, intelligent young man. You have nothing to lose..."

The boy nodded and gazed into the man's eyes, longing for something more. He didn't know what it was..

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight...."


	4. Instincts

**I don't like him that much.**

This is what Aaron Hotchner whispered to himself every night before he drifted off into painful sleep. If he happened to be sleeping beside his wife, which was rare on account of travel, he would think it to himself twice, just for good measure.

_I really like him._

This what Max Reid whispered to himself every night before he drifted off into his naive wonderland. He whispered quietly, secretly to, just in case his brother might hear. If he happened to be feeling extra enthusiastic, he would smile gently, just for good measure.

_Oh Aaron..._

**Oh Max...**

_This is wonderful._

**This is terrible.**

_I feel confused, but I like it._

**I feel confused, and I hate it.**

_He's great._

**He's beautiful.**

**But he's a boy.**

_But he's a man._

_He's an Agent._

**He's a boy.**

_He's a married man._

**I'm a married man.**

_I want to kiss him._

**His lips..**

_I want to kiss him._

**I would like to kiss him.**

_If Spencer knew..._

**If anyone knew...**

**W**_h_**y** _h_**i**_m__?_

And it was all because of that day, November 2nd. It was that day that made a difference. A day of the first enlightenment, you could say. It was the third time that Max had been allowed to travel with the team, and this time the destination happened to be Los Angeles. The young intern was just about as excited as the rest of the team; not at all. All of them had been to L.A countless times, and really, it wasn't a spectacular place. Nice, but after a while, exhausting, especially for Hotch. The flashy-ness, the prada, the southern california feel, it took a certain personality to love it, or even like it.

Agent Hotchner waited until the team had filed out of the private jet, stopping at the first seat and bending down to gaze at what lay across it. Max lay half curled with his chin and fists tucked warmly into his chest. His lips were parted ever so slightly, letting out small rhythmic whispers of breath as he slept. Angelic. The next thing he knew, Hotch was reaching out like a curious child and touching the boy's mouth ever so slightly with his thumb. Just as soft as they looked. And his hair, like silk, as he found as he trailed his fingertips lightly across the young intern's face and to the single strand of golden brown that rested upon his cheek. So beautiful, so natural, like the son of all things new...

"Nn.." Max moaned, flinching and sending the Agent stumbling backwards with embarrassment. His hazel eyes fluttered open, and he flipped over onto his back. "Oh! Oh...I'm sorry..I must have fallen asleep."

"No, no it's fine. We've just arrived.." the man said, holding back a smile as Max rubbed the side of his mouth unknowingly and sat up. He stretched his back quickly and grabbed his suitcase, following Agent Hotchner out of the plane.

That was the first time that Aaron let himself go; just let himself sate his curiosity. No harm done.

* * *

He didn't like this. He didn't this at all. Max was still a minor, he didn't just get to choose what he wanted to do. At least, not in a lot of situations, and this was one of them. This was an FBI closed line situation, and definitely no place for Max; as Reid had told him before hand. He was to stay back. Did he stay back? Absolutely not.

"Hotch! Hotch, where's Spencer? Where's the team??" came a cry. The Agent spun his head around and kept his gun pointed ahead, horrified to see Max bolting towards the house that was under arms.

"Max, what are you doing?!" the man shouted furiously, livid that the boy hadn't stayed back. During the short amount of time that Max had stayed back at the L.A station, he had managed to remember a very important detail that he had come across the first time he and the team had spotted the criminal a few days ago. The gun...something was wrong. In that short amount of time, the young genius had conducted an experiment and now knew that, assuming he had the same gun, it was a phony. A fake gun.

"I found something! I have to stop them!!"

"**NO**!!" Agent Hotchner yelled, grabbing the back of the boy's jacket with one hand and yanking him back. "What-are-you-doing??" He gasped and tugged as the young intern twisted violently and fought back with all of his might, which, was surprisingly a good amount.

"Stop! Let go, I have to stop them!! _Let go_!!" Max wiggled out of the FBI jacket and burst forward towards the entrance, outrunning all of the policeman who lunged for him.

"**MAX**!!!" _God dammit boy, what are you thinking??_

_Ba Bum Ba Bum Ba Bum Ba Bum Ba Bum_.. went Max's heart as he entered the criminal infiltrated home. _I have to move quick. If he lures them far enough, he'll be able to hurt someone._ He moved through the living room, trying to steer clear of creaking floor boards, and tried to listen for any sign of danger. He hoped to god that they weren't in the basement. _Ba Bum Ba Bum Ba Bum Ba Bum.._

"Sir, put down the gun. Put it down." came a voice from below his feet. It was what he had feared. Suddenly, he didn't care about being heard, and found himself bolting to the basement door and tripping down the stairs.

"Stop!! Everyone stop!!" Emily and Morgan were the first ones to notice. They eyed the boy, and kept their guns pointed towards the man who was backing into the corner, followed by Spencer.

"What are you _doing_, kid?" Morgan gasped. Spencer caught his brother out of his side vision and jumped.

"Max...Max get out of here-

"It's not real!! T-the gun's not real!" the intern stuttered nervously, his heart pounding even harder as the gunman's face drained of color. "He's got knives in that corner, don't follow him. The gun isn't real, look at the hatch!" The FBI team did, and realized their mistake. They were not, however, robbed of their suspicions.

"Max, listen to your brother-

"No! Spencer, you can't follow him, it's a trap. He's got nothing in his left hand!" By now the gunman was shaking and terrified; he hadn't been as sneaky as he thought he was.

"Max.." Emily said warningly, wide eyed and shaking her head slowly.

"You little sonovabitch." the angered criminal spat suddenly, his left hand twitching and brushing the corner table that was half concealed in shadow.

"Sir, I need you to put the gun down and move away from the corner, _now_!" Morgan yelled forcefully, moving forward.

The gunman cocked his pistol and screamed, "Don't touch me!!" That was a mistake. The click of the gun sounded..wrong...off somehow.

"The gun." Emily said quickly. "He's right."

"**NO**!!" It happened faster than anything anyone there had ever seen. That twitching left hand reached back, groped at the weapons, and sent two razer sharp blades hurtling towards Max in a matter of seconds. The boy flung himself to the right and hit the ground, covering his head and feeling a sharp stinging in his cheek. The two blades stuck deep into the wall behind him with a resounding, "_Thwong_", combining with the gunshot and sending mixed signals to Max's brain. He lay curled tightly against the basement washing machine until Morgan ran to him and pulling him to his feet.

"Max, are you alright? You're bleeding."

"I'm okay, yeah.." He winced and touched the drop that oozed from the small slice in his cheek, eternally grateful for his well exercised reflexes.

"Let's get you out of here."

Agent Morgan lead him up from the basement and out into the afternoon air while Reid and Emily called 911 for the injured criminal and secured the situation. Hotch was beyond relieved to see that Max was okay, and apologized for his fury.

"That was a pretty dumb thing to do Max, but it was the right thing." Hotchner sighed, patting the boy on the head. "I would have done the same." Max smiled graciously and felt his face warm with pride and embarrassment. He had risked a lot for his brother and for the team, and he was feeling pretty good. Exhausted from the adrenaline, but good. _That's what it must feel like to be a real Agent...scary_. Spencer on the other hand, was not so happy. The ambulance had just finished quickly dabbing up his small wound (even as Max blushed and protested), when his brother finally emerged from the home. The young intern saw the same look on his face that he had seen on Hotchner's at the moment of his decision;_ lividness_.

"_Max Reid_." his brother growled through clenched teeth, grabbing his arm tightly and dragging him over away from the hustle and bustle of the crime scene. "I cannot believe that you did what you did. What in the hell were you thinking? Did you just _assume _that it would be okay for you to ignore my instructions? That will get you fired here, Max. You need to grow up and start using your head!"

"What? I saved you from some nasty wounds Spencer."

"That doesn't matter! I've been working here since before you even knew what any of this was."

"That's not true-

"And not only did you disobey me, you decided to ignore Morgan as well!"

"I just wanted to help, that's what Agents do!"

"No Max, you don't know what you're talking about. What you did was wrong, it was _stupid_, and you wont ever do it again, hear?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Max."

"No! You're just in shock Spencer, and you're the one who's not using your head. You're not even listening to damn word I'm saying-

_**SMACK**_

Max stumbled to the side slightly, touching his fingers to his hot cheek opposite the injured one.

"Watch your mouth and keep your voice down." Spencer reprimanded harshly, a masked sadness suddenly flickering in his eyes as he realized what he had done.

"Reid." came a voice from behind. "I think that's quite enough." The Agent turned to see Hotch standing behind him, eyeing him with disapproval, and started back towards the crime site, shaking his head and grumbling.

"Max, are you alright..?" he asked in a much gentler tone. He had never seen his coworker in such a fury, and neither Max in such a hurt state. So hurt, that it began to tug at Aaron's heart as well. He knew that the boy had only been trying to look out for his brother. He knew that he meant well. Spencer should have been proud of his little brother, and he probably was, but as Max had tried to explain, was probably suffering from shock. He himself was probably fearing for Max as well. It was never good to tell a person that they were in shock when they were in shock; it could always wait till later.

"I'm sorry.." Max choked, the hidden tears beginning to make him heave. Hotch saw the corners of his sweet hazel eyes welling, and reached out to pull him into a warm embrace, not really caring who noticed his comforting action. He placed a hand on the back of his head and allowed the boy to cry quietly into his chest.

"_Don't be_.."

* * *

Max was incredibly touched by Agent Hotchner's kindness. So touched, in fact, that it was basically the only thing that he remembered clearly from that day. Reid later apologized for raising a hand to his brother, coming to terms with and admitting that he had been in a state of shock, and was just glad that Max hadn't been in more danger. The young intern was given restrictions, as to what he could and couldn't interfere with, but was congratulated and thanked by all of the team members for his brave actions, especially Gideon.

"_Never forget the power of your instincts_." he had told him, a simple and unforgettable moment.

_Oh Aaron._

**Oh Max.**

_I think I love you._

**I think I love you.**

_You're a married man_

**You're just a boy**

_You're an Agent_

**Oh so young..**

_But I don't care._

**I don't care.**

_I love you Aaron._

**I love you Max.**

The two didn't sleep much that night, but lay awake and dreaming...


	5. Dammit Gideon

Just about a month had passed since the day of the "enlightenment". What was this "enlightenment" anyhow? Well, I'll tell you, it was the beginning of the most humiliating and nerve-racking stage of my career. Like my mid-life crisis had come early and with bonuses; sounds great doesn't it? It was terrible.

**5:46 P.M November 21s**t

"Aaron."

Hotch spun around, slightly on edge that day. "Yes Gideon?"

"I uh..I need to talk to you."

Hotch hesitated and glanced around. _Something's strange..._

"Please?"

"Oh of course, yes. I'm sorry."

"No problem, take your time." the Chief Agent replied in his usual calm state, then returning to his office silently. He left the younger man feeling completely uneasy. Gideon was hard to fool, and everyone knew it. It had seemed as though he could pick up anything about you in the first three minutes of your arrival; Hotch was starting to believe it. Gideon had already pulled Max aside and chatted with him several times about god knows what. As if Hotch didn't already feel strange about what was going on between himself and the boy, he really didn't need his boss reading into it. He began to pace rhythmically; back and forth..back and forth.

_What if he's starting to see it.. or even worse, what if he's been working on me for weeks; analyzing me when I didn't have my guard up. He's too damn good, I should have known that he would notice. Would he get me in trouble..? Would he tell Spencer? I didn't do anything wrong! Not yet anyway.. He wouldn't understand. No one would understand this. I don't even understand this... I'm a profiler, I should be able to keep this a secret. I should be able to hold myself down..but I can't.. It's like when I first met Haley, my wife. I was so in love, that I couldn't think straight. My mind was constantly occupied..I was dreaming every day, all day; it seemed so wonderful. It's like..I'm in highschool again. I'm lovesick. Why..? Fuck. I fucking hate this. I fucking-hate-this._

Hotch hardly ever swore like that, not even to himself. His response to most things were always fairly composed and practical, and he decided that he would be just that way when he entered his boss's office. Gideon began the conversation in a very non confrontational manner, speaking surprisingly of subjects having nothing to do directly with the boy. Hotch was grateful for this, and instantly felt more comfortable. Perhaps Agent Gideon was generally rather uninterested in that whole thing, even if he had picked up on it.

"I've decided that it would be best to drop the case, just for now. There's been only one killing in the last month, and the situation is very delicate. Seeing as we can't get a hold of Barbara any longer, we have no witnesses. I'm afraid it's something that we'll have to return to when we've dealt with the far more serious cases."

"I agree completely." Hotch nodded. "There are at least two cases that I believe are far more...urgent." An awkward silence seemed to drift in and out like a seasonal breeze.

"Aaron."

"Yes." Hotch replied, stopping his pacing and trying not to sound irritated as he heard his first name once again. Why was that necessary?

"If you could take a seat." Gideon motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"Of course."

The Chief Agent paused for a while, then spoke.

"Forgive me for being so casual but..there's something bothering you, am I wrong?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "No uh, no..I don't believe so. I'm..I'm a little tired, but no, nothing's bothering me."

"You're hesitating. You're hesitating when you speak, you don't do that. Are you feeling nervous about something?"

"No Sir, I'm not."

"You haven't made eye contact with me once during the last fifteen minutes."

"Yes I have Sir."

Hotch replied in a slightly defensive tone, raising his head and looking straight into Gideon's eyes. The color immediately drained from his face, and he began to feel increasingly nervous.

"Exactly. You think that you have been, but you haven't. And the moment that you actually did, you became noticeably uncomfortable. Aaron, I know what I'm talking about, and I know what's bothering you. If you wont tell me, the I'll tell you."

"No Gideon!" the man jumped. "Please...I happen to be going through some very personal _inner turmoil_ if you will, at the moment. I would really prefer not to talk about it."

"It can't be that personal if you allowed yourself to admire him sleeping while in the presence of others."

_Oh my god.._

"Or comforted him after his brother failed to use his head."

"Have you been watching me?" Hotch said in an almost angry tone. There lay a hint of embarrassment that suggested that he was humiliated.

"I'm not trying to attack you Aaron, I just know what's going on."

"I haven't done anything."

"I know that. I just wanted to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Well, actually I'm afraid there is. You can't just walk around like this. People will notice. Now..I don't know what's causing this or why it's happening just quite yet, but I will soon. Until then, I suggest you be careful."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know that Aaron, I'm just trying to look out for you. I've seen these kinds of things happen countless times. More times than you'd believe. I'm not judging anyone, I'm just warning you."

"I'm not a creep, Gideon.." Hotch sighed, holding his forehead in his hand and closing his eyes.

"No no no, of course you're not. You're a good man, Hotch, a _good_ man. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Just be careful, please..."

* * *

"So, who all is going to this little get-together?"

"We are." Reid smiled, nudging his brother's hand. "I had to bug Max all night about it."

"No, it's just that I don't feel like I'm old enough. It's an adult party."

"Oh come on kid, you'll be fine." Morgan laughed. "Just keep your shirt tucked in and don't try anything on the alcohol."

"Oh yeah, because _that's_ what I'm all about." Max replied, giggling and rolling his eyes. He shifted comfortably down into the lounge chair, enjoying his lunch break. It had been a tedious day at the office; there were so many cases that needed to be looked in to, but all were about the same on the severity meter.

"Well you never know with people like you. You're so damn behaved that it makes people like your brother wonder.." Gideon teased.

"Me? I don't even drink wine." Reid defended.

Hotch finished organizing the open-file papers in the corner of the coffee room and took a seat across from Max.

"As long as we don't get any serious calls that night, then we should be fine. My family is leaving for Wisconsin this week, so I figured that I might as well open up the house for a night."

"It's very nice of you Hotch." Emily smiled. "And I think it's a good way for Max to meet people." The young intern lowered his head and felt his face warm slowly.

"No really." she continued. "You're a very talented person, I bet a lot of people would be honored to have you interested in working with their unit."

Max grinned sheepishly, "I've got my hopes set with you guys, I don't think I'd want to work anywhere but here."

"Smart kid." Morgan nodded.

* * *

_"Hotch...Hotch..."_

_"Not here Max."_

_"What's going on Aaron?"_

_"Nothing Gideon."_

_"Hotch please..."_

_"No Max."_

_"I told you to be careful Aaron."_

_"I know Gideon...Max, stop it."_

_"Hooootttcchh..."_

_"Max not here."_

_"Please-_

_"Aaron what's going on-_

_"Gideon please I-_

_"Hotch..touch me."_

_"No!"_

_"Aaron stop this."_

_"Max stop it! Gideon I can explain!"_

_"Aaron this is unacceptable."_

_"Hoottccchh!!"_

_"STOP!!!!"_

Hotch awoke with a start, knuckles white from gripping his pillow.

* * *

The team found time to go out to dinner or a club once and a while, but there was always someone who reliably threw a dinner party around the Holiday season. This year, the more social side of law enforcement decided that Hotch was a fitting host for all of this. Forty babbling FBI Agents in his home? _His_ home? He didn't know how he would ever keep everyone entertained, and quite frankly, he hadn't been feeling up to chatting with anyone he didn't have to. Hotch was already feeling strange about his family leaving for Wisconsin for Thanksgiving, and plus the whole Max situation. That definitely wasn't easy. No matter how he stalled and hesitated on the idea, he just couldn't bring himself to stop doing whatever he was doing; which definitely was **not** flirting.. Who knows, maybe this get together thing will be fun. Maybe Max would have a chance to meet with some important representatives.

* * *

"So, are you excited about tonight?" JJ smiled as the team began showing up at the office.

"I'm not sure." Hotch replied.

"What are you worried about? I'm sure Haley and Jack are having a great time. I'm sure that they would love for you to have company."

"I've never really had to host large amounts of these kinds of people in my own home."

"What do mean these kinds of people?"

"You know what I mean."

"I know you don't like police chiefs, at least the ones we've had to work with."

"Mm."

"It's alright, people will busy themselves, talk with each other. You can just sit back and enjoy yourself."

"Alright, thanks." Hotch replied, unenthusiastic and focusing intensely on organizing the contents of his suitcase.

"Don't worry Hotch. Everyone's bringing something; you don't even have to worry about cooking." JJ patted his shoulder and left for the coffee room. _And I'm still not feeling great about this..._ He was beginning to wish that he had just taken time off to go to Wisconsin in the first place. Maybe it would have left his conscience a little cleaner...

"Morning Hotch, Happy Thanksgiving." Reid said as he walked briskly into the office and placed a faux feather indian chief hat atop his boss's head.

"Heard that you weren't feeling very inspired about tonight."

Hotch turned stiffly and stared at Reid like a bull, looking quite ridiculous in the contrasting head adornment..

"I'm bringing pumpkin bread." the young genius encouraged, smiling nervously. Hotch continued to stare, unamused.

"Oh."

The Agent sighed with relief, holding back a slight grin as he sent the young man skittering off with the hat. Max had followed behind his brother, and could be seen through the glass wall walking across the hallway towards the BAU A7 conference room. His strides were graceful and rhythmic, allowing the soft curl of his hair to bounce gently against the base of his slim, deer-like neck. That's what he reminded Hotch of, a deer. He moved like a small doe....

He spent the rest of the day quietly admiring the beauty that lay before him.

* * *

**(What used to be a short story has now left me bursting with ideas!! More to come, and a slight switch up of plot! You'll still enjoy it, I'm positive.)**


	6. Cry Baby

**Thanksgiving Day, 6:43 P.M.**

"Hey Max, come over here and help me with this."

Max excused himself through the crowd and to his older brother who's pumpkin loaf was currently misbehaving.

"It's cracking in the middle. I need you to hold the bottom." Reid instructed, taking both ends of the bread.

"You know." Max began, successfully transporting the loaf to the food table. "I think Hotch is enjoying himself more than he expected." The two looked over at the far side left corner and saw the Agent deep in conversation with Morgan and Lieutenant Hayes, a very important man, or as Max had been told.

"Oh. Hehe, just wait until those three get into it. Business men..." Spencer sighed with a light smile.

For an instant, he almost felt...well, sad. He had been so focused on that "day of enlightenment" and what followed, that Max had almost forgotten that Agent Hotchner was in fact, Agent Hotchner. He was an adult, and a very educated one at that, who enjoyed drinking wine and conversing with other adults. Was this some kind of a wake up call..?

For an instant, Aaron felt a wave of bittersweetness wash over him. While watching the boy laugh and talk with his brother, he had remembered who he was thinking of. It was as if he had forgotten that Max Reid was in fact, Max Reid. He was a boy, and a very innocent one at that, who probably enjoyed goofing off in his free time and shyly flirting with girls. Was this some kind of a wake up call..?

"Max!"

"Huh?"

"Geez." Reid said. "I _said_, it looks like Hotch is managing to dig up some of Lieutenant Hayes' good side, if you're back from outer space."

"Oh yeah, sorry. You're right, he does." the boy nodded, turning to his brother and tugging at his shirt.

"Your tie isn't straight."

Reid made a face and fixed it.

"Max." came a sudden voice projected from across the living room. It was Hotch, and he was motioning for the boy to join them. Max was about to obey when his brother caught him by the shoulder. "Yours isn't either." he smirked, yanking back on Max's identical brown tie. Max made sure to flash him a harmless sneer before walking quickly over to the three men. Something inside of him was telling his brain to put up his defenses, now or never..

"Max, I wanted you to meet Lieutenant Hayes of the Quantico CIA." Hotch introduced formally. The two shook hands, and the officer spoke.

"Ah, Max Reid, another boy genius fresh out of an early college education. How many of these ye' got exactly?"

Agent Morgan smiled, "The two are brothers."

"I could tell _that_ much." Hayes smirked carelessly in an almost degrading nature. He was one of those older men who had been with law enforcement for all eternity and knew that no one would or could ever fire him, therefore taking care not to filter his words or attitudes. Max couldn't help but frown slightly.

"It's good to have kids like you. You're young, you're innocent, you haven't seen much. You ain't jaded so you work your ass off. Not to mention the fact that you're an einstein."

"Uh...thank you Sir." Max replied nervously, with a slight question in his tone.

"You're welcome."

_Oh boy.._

The three talked for what seemed like quite some time, delving into subjects that Max didn't much care for; either making him feel uncomfortable, defensive, or very, very bored. Halfway into the conversation, they were joined by a man named Roger McDowell; a vicious lawyer in association with the FBI. He was even harsher than Hayes, and notably meaner. Everyone could tell that this man loved being a jerk in public situations. Max thanked his college psychology as he yet again analyzed a stranger in a matter of seconds. This man, he knew, was the kind of man that orbited Hayes like a fly with poor memory; hiding behind him and using his authority to get his way in the competitive world.

"You can't be serious." McDowell snorted, after what seemed like hours of harsh staring. "You're the intern?"

Max stood, not knowing what to say, and looking from Hotch to Morgan uncomfortably. McDowell pursed his lips and continued to look the boy up and down disapprovingly. Morgan, the boy could tell, was clearly fantasizing calmly about kicking this man to the curb.

"Uh, y-yes Sir. Yes Sir."

McDowell laughed suddenly and shook his head, "What are you, fourteen?" He turned to Hotch. "My god man, what are you thinking? He's even smaller than the first!"

Max dipped his head and stared at his leather shoes, feeling rather fed up with being labelled as some kind of a line of machinery; like an object, or..a clone of his brother.

"Mr. McDowell." Hotch and Morgan both defended at once. Derek decided to wait his turn. "I assure you, I know what I'm doing here. I realize that Max is young and may not-

"Hah! Even I was bigger at seventeen-

"-and may not have the sturdiest physique. He's an intern who assists us in even our toughest cases, not the _SWAT_ team.."

"His _mind_ is something that we depend on." Morgan added.

Max bit his trembling lip.

"In my opinion, it's never a good idea to hire children."

Suddenly, Max looked up and in a burst of angry desperation gasped, "I'm not a child, I've already been through four years of college-

"Max, if I may have a word." Hotch interrupted quickly, grabbing the boy's shoulder and leading him away from the conversation and into the garage for some quiet. Spencer leaned over company to watch with a concerned face. After Hotch had closed the door, Max began to apologize.

"I'm sorry Sir I really didn't mean to talk back I just-

"Max-

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I just couldn't stand there and-

"_Max_." Hotch hushed firmly, placing two fingers gently to the young intern's mouth. "Sshh."

"It's not your fault. He was being very, very rude. He doesn't like your brother either, or anyone for that matter. He's a lawyer; he's an animal. They all are. McDowell doesn't think before he speaks."

Max took the hand from his lips, eyes angry and hurt.

"I can't help it if I'm skinny, I already _know_ what I look like!"

"I know Max-

"Why does it even matter??"

"It doesn't-

"Of course it does! Do you know how many times I got teased and beaten up because people thought I looked a girl?? Like a _fag_?? I thought adults were better than that!!"

"Max stop it!" Hotch cried, on the brink of breaking his harsh whisper. He grabbed both sides of the boy's head and tilted it upwards, catching a glimpse of well hidden tears.

"You are fine just the way you are! You're smart...you're intelligent, you're a hard worker, that's what matters!" Hotch gazed into those sweet hazel eyes, searching for light, but found none. Max squirmed away, turning and grabbing the dusty workbench to steady himself in his humiliated state.

_Thanks you bastard...way to make the kid feel confident..._ Hotch thought angrily, feeling intense hate towards McDowell. Aaron shook his head in a flustered manner and gripped the bridge of his nose, making for the door.

_Oh Hotch...I know you try. I just feel so..horrible. I'm sorry. You don't know what it feels like to be me right now. If I could have ignored this whole thing, I would have..but it's not that easy._

"Hotch!" Max cried suddenly, whipping around and catching the agent by the end of his sleeve delicately. Hotch turned on his heel and found himself face to face with the boy. He immediately grew aware of their closeness; his heart rate quickened and his throat narrowed.

"Hotch..." Max stuttered, looking from the man's mouth up to his blue eyes, and back again. "I'm sorry.."

Hotch's senses tingled as he felt the body move nearer. "Max I.." He gazed down at the perfect mouth that trembled and almost jumped as Max elevated himself on the tips of his toes slowly, grabbing both sides of his broad shouldered suit and.....kissing him.

Aaron Hotchner closed his eyes as the soft, pink lips met his own, and slipped into heaven for what seemed like a wonderful eternity. His hands unknowingly slipped to the small of the boy's back and brought him closer, clutching the soft wool of his sweater and tasting a sweetness that he never knew existed. Max moved his gentle mouth in a juvenile, inexperienced way, for this was his first; it only made Hotch love him more..

"You sweet, sweet boy." Hotch whispered ever so quietly, bringing his hand up to stroke the side of Max's silken hair. He pushed a lock behind his ear and gathered him into a warm embrace. Max huddled against him gratefully and nestled his head into the crook of his neck, calmed by Aaron's subtle musk that could only be detected from the most intimate of gentle contact.

"Max.." he began, beginning to rock ever so slightly from side to side in a comforting rhythm. "I know that you're hurt..I understand that more than you probably know.. I don't want you to feel cramped or trapped, so you may stay in here a while, or go upstairs and rest on my bed, alright?"

Max smiled and looked up, nodding his head. "Thank you..." Sadness still lingered somewhere in his eyes, but Hotch knew that he was going to be okay; as long as he had someone who understood. The Agent put his forehead gently to the boy's.

"Take care of yourself...alright buddy? I'm here for you."

The young intern smiled wholeheartedly and watched as Agent Hotchner left the garage after patting his head gently. He turned and leaned up against the wall, cupping his mouth and giggling mischievously. By god, he'd done it. He'd really done, and it had left him feeling safer and more liberated than he had in months.

_Wow, I'm not that naughty. I wonder what got into me... _He was enjoying the feel of his freshly kissed lips. _It felt so weird, but I love it.. Hm, I wish I could do it again. Maybe I can catch him tonight or something. I hope I didn't risk anything. I feel kind of guilty about this..but he really excites me. Is that wrong?_

He was about to leave and go seek out that upstairs hideaway, when the door nob turned just before his fingers could do the job. Max stepped back, slightly startled.

"Ah, fancy running into you here." came a voice from the widening crack in the door. McDowell stepped in through the frame and let the door swing back and click shut.

"My my, what an old garage. I see your boss has long given up his hobby." he pointed out, beginning to pace through the storage room and run his fingers over the dust covered ship models. _What is he analyzing..?_

"But then again." he laughed insincerely. "shouldn't you be the one noticing that? Aren't you..a profiler? An investigator, a code-breaker? he spoke and moved his hands around in a mocking fashion. There was something incredibly annoying, yet intimidating about this man. He was probably about the same height as Hotch, but with low set eyebrows, a ridiculously thin mouth, and dark eyes that almost coaxed you into relaxation, then pierced deep and made you feel inferior; afraid; _vulnerable_.

_Why is he in here...?_

"Those ships aren't his, they're too old to be, if you had noticed the labels Sir." Max replied cordially. 'And yes, I am all of those things-

"Oh come-_on_." McDowell replied, coming to a halt in front of the boy. "You don't actually believe that you can work for law enforcement do you?"

Max avoided eye contact with the lawyer and grit his teeth. _What the hell is he doing.._

"Do you Max? Think about it..you'll most definitely be injured or even killed in the field at some point."

The young intern raised his head, eyes wide. "You can't be serious." he spat in disbelief. _He's insane. What is he paranoid?_

"It's a little boy's dream, Max. Face it..you're too _weak_. You may be smart, but you couldn't put a man in handcuffs to save your life, anyone can see that."

"I don't do that yet."

"Well that's a relief."

A heavy silence hovered between the two, making Max increasingly uncomfortable and angry. Didn't anyone back in the house realize the missing presence of this jerk? There are so many people back there.. As time drifted slowly by, the boy noticed that McDowell was looking him up and down and circling him, like a vulture.

"Tell me Max, do you have a mother?"

Max held back a gasp and stayed in a calm, poised position. "I don't..believe that's any of your business."

"Is that why you look so feminine to me..? Is that why..your hair is so long? You know, I've heard that that's the main reason behind people like you. The child takes on the gender qualities of the missing parent; especially young boys. I bet your mother was very smart.._very_ smart. But then again, you should be familiar with that, not me. Mr _Psychology_."

By this time, Max was unable to speak. He wasn't sure if he was livid or on the verge of tears. McDowell had touched a very sensitive nerve, and he was going to get a reaction if he didn't stop poking. He was absolutely overwhelmed by this man's rudeness. How could a complete stranger say something this hurtful? At least...he thought he was a stranger. _I don't know him from anywhere...do I?_

"That was really...unnecessarily rude Sir." the boy said, biting his lip and trying not to stutter. _He's latching on to my insecurities...but why?_

"See boy, if you were really fit to be a Special Agent, this wouldn't upset you."

"I'm not upset, just flustered." Max defended.

"I hurt you, I can see it in your eyes. I found your weakness, and it was _waaaayyy_ to easy. But then again..hehe. I am pretty good at what I do."

Mr. McDowell smirked devilishly as he sent the intern back into the house in a horrified state.

_What a wonderful catch...he's perfect. I've got his files just seconds from Jason's office. His breaking point is so very...within my grasp. The little bastard is weak. I can already taste his tears.._


	7. So sorry Haley

Ever since Max had started a bit late into the year at the University, he had been enjoying 17 hour days and hardly any sleep while trying to balance school and FBI work. It was a tedious job that he never imagined would hit him so quickly. Memory of the whole incident involving the dinner party was still haunting him after nine days; he had told no one. Max was sure that the whole team had noticed his sudden change of attitude, his slight decline in self confidence; he wasn't about to talk about anything, no matter how often they encouraged it.

"Max, it's perfectly reasonable for you to be feeling this way. No one's judging you, do you understand that?"

"Thank you Agent Gideon, but I really am fine."

"But are you? I certainly wouldn't be, it was a terribly disrespectful thing to do. The man's a lawyer. He feeds on people's downfalls, it's how he brings home the bacon, you know? Who would you expect to work for Hayes?" the older man smiled warmly.

"I think it's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"....I don't know."

"You don't think he's specifically targeting you do you?"

"I don't know."

"Max..trust me, it's not you. You're going to be alright. He's a jerk. You wont ever have to see him again, alright..?"

* * *

"So what we're managing to work towards here is that this is another criminal who gets off on having power. Control." Agent Morgan spoke to the small audience of policeman, federal guards and detectives who all listened attentively to the FBI report. "All of his victims seemed to have had very strong, specific issues with self consciousness including things like intelligence, weight, looks, success, and family-related issues." Reid spoke next.

"He's only killed once, and we believe that it may be because his victim didn't cooperate. They refused to give into the taunting, and he eventually lost his temper. He'll snap if he realizes that his power is nonexistent." Hotch began after Spencer.

"None of his victims ever got a chance to see his face in their meeting, and the one that did, was murdered cold blood. His life was taken before he managed to get out a full description of the face; we only know that he apparently has dark eyes. Literally or metaphorically, we don't know yet. "

"And how do we know that the killer is male?" questioned a middle aged policewoman.

"Only men have been known to commit these kinds of power related crimes." Agent Prentiss replied. "Be on the lookout for anyone who seems to fit these premises. He may have a commanding, intimidating presence, but it is also possible that he may be the exact opposite, small or none intimidating, craving the attention that comes with the latter personality. He will most likely be aggressive or argumentative in public, seeking dominance in strange places. He will gloat or give off a proud vibe when he feels that he has accomplished the task of say, making someone uncomfortable or humiliated. The unsub goes for personal digs, but may not do this outwardly in public."

"He'll go for things like spilt coffee or an accidental collision on a busy street with a bystander." Reid finished.

While this presentation was being given, Max was a few miles south from the station at the University, "studying" hard in his Advanced Sociology class. Every time he tried to focus on the text that lay before him, his mind was bombarded with thoughts of the past week's investigation; once he got thinking hard on the subject, he was stuck there agonizing quietly in the silent classroom full of working students.

_I'm almost positive that McDowell has something to do with this. How could he not? Of course the team is nervous about jumping to conclusions; they didn't experience what I experienced. They're not the ones that he went off on. He didn't attempt to delve into their deepest personal issues in a matter of hours. But that's just it, isn't it? How couldn't he have done that in the time that he did unless he was some sort of genius psychology professor who went insane.. Who knows, maybe that's why he went on to be a lawyer.._

Max inhaled sharply but quietly as he thought of this. Had he just come up with something?

_Maybe he does have a background in psychological studies...I didn't see any before when I was helping investigating him, but then again, nobody asked Garcia to look specifically into that. She's the one who could do it. That still wouldn't explain how he knows so much about me though. I mean, the more I think about it, the more I seem to remember seeing him around the east section of the station, but how much could he have gotten his hands on? My file is very.. Wait a second, all files are open to representatives. It wouldn't be that hard for him to..._

Max suddenly remembered the words of the Chief Agent Gideon, "_You don't think he's specifically targeting you, do you?_". His hesitance was somehow disconcerting.

_Maybe I should have just told the team what happened by now, they just don't get it. Or at least Spencer... It's just too...too humiliating. But then again, that's what he wants, right? He wants to isolate his victim. My god, I sound like I know that he's the unsub. If he is then...he did commit murder. Murder....murder.... _the word rang out again and again, chiming rhythmically within the boy's head.

_If he did kill that innocent man, then there's a dangerous part of him. What if I....what if I don't cooperate? What does that even mean? Would he...would he kill me? I most definitely saw his face alright... Would he actually.._

And the bell sounded.

* * *

"Tea or coffee, Max?"

"Coffee please."

"Tea." Hotch replied with a small smile, disappearing into the kitchen to prepare the drinks. "You're too young for that Max, you need your sleep."

"Hm. You know, you wont be able to tell me that after February."

"Nice try, it's still my coffee, I can say whatever I want."

The young genius laughed and rolled his eyes, sitting down at the small dining room table and folding his hands together in front of him.

"Before we begin with the analysis session, I wanted to talk about something."

"Oh?"

"Just briefly." the Agent replied from the kitchen. A drawn out quiet settled between them.

_I knew it...._ "It's about last week, isn't it?"

"Well.." Hotch said with a sigh. "Yes."

Max stayed silent, and eventually, he heard the tea kettle start in with a low whistle. He should have known that it was coming. Would his boss really invite him over into his home for a mandatory intern session and not have anything to say about past events? It was quite unlikely, as had been proven. Within minutes, Agent Hotchner returned into the dining room with two mugs of tea, one earl gray, and one mint.

"Now please, I don't mean to be overly hasty, but exactly when were you going to tell us about what happened?"

The boy's heart skipped a beat. "Um..." he replied, making a none convincing confused expression. "What? I thought you were talking about last week."

"I am." About fifteen seconds went by as the two continued to stare at each other, and Hotch's mouth slowly drew into a frown.

"I asked you a question Max."

"I-I'm not sure that I know how to answer it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Sir."

"Please Max, don't lie."

"I'm not Sir!"

"Max. You think I didn't notice when you're attitude changed suddenly? Yes, I've been busy and rather stressed out lately, but even I can notice something that obvious. He talked to you afterwards, didn't he?"

The boy sat and wrung his hands, heart pounding. He merely blinked, and couldn't bring himself to speak another word.

"Well...?"

Silence.

"Did he apologize?" Hotch questioned hopefully, leaning forward a bit. And that was the moment that Max had to make a very difficult decision. He isn't aware that McDowell went and found me to be rude again... Here's my chance. Oh how he wished to tell Hotch what really happened, but something was holding him back; it was a sense of fear, like that of a child when faced with a choice to misbehave behind discipline's back. He was wary about the truth, and for a reason.

"Well..he did, sort of. He more explained himself I guess. Told me that he didn't mean to direct his attitude at me."

Agent Hotchner bore deeply into the boy's eyes with his own, nodding his head slowly. "And you're sure that's it..?"

"Yes Sir, quite."

A long pause descended before Aaron decided that he had to except the answer and move on. If there was more, then Max would come out with it sooner or later.

"Alright then. Let's get more comfortable before we start the session. Once my kid gets back I've got to switch into Dad mode."

The Agent moved from the awkward facing position, grabbing his mug and paperwork and motioning for Max to follow him into the sitting room. Once satisfied with the environment, he settled down into his armchair and waited for Max to take the one directly across from him.

"I'm ready whenever you are Sir." Max smiled, taking a sip from his tea and setting it down on the glass coffee table that separated them and held the paperwork.

After a few minutes, Hotch started off with some simple questions. "So, have you been enjoying your internship? Are you aware of your strong and weak points? Have you been enjoying the working environment? Are there any things that you would like to see changed?"

Max replied with ease, relieved that he was no longer being questioned about McDowell. Although almost all of the questions being put forth had obvious answers, they were mandatory, therefore proving this little meeting to be an easy, flexible visit. Hotch calmly jotted down snippets of information on his paperwork when needed, holding Max's attention through most of the way. Most of the way, that is. There were times when the boy momentarily slipped into trains of thought saved from other, less convenient times, such as study hall when he had had to focus. Now was certainly not the time to ponder uselessly, but it could not be helped.

"Max."

"Oh, yes Sir? Did you say something?"

"No, but I've been staring at your blank face for almost a minute now."

"I'm sorry Hotch." Max apologized gently, smiling and sitting up a bit straighter.

"Sure there isn't anything you want to talk about..other than this?" He looks so sweet when he's thinking like that. I wonder what's been on his mind so much. His hair is looking extra shiny...hm.

"Is there something on my head?" the boy laughed suddenly, tilting his face and grinning boyishly. "You're staring at it."

"No no..." Aaron smiled, looking down and reading the next provided question over a few times before deciding not to say it out loud. He had something of greater significance on the brain. "Max?"

"Mm?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Instantly, the room fell into a complete and utter quietness, and the question presented itself broadly like it were floating in front of both their eyes. The young intern swallowed with difficulty and felt heat curling up his neck, over his ears and into his cheeks. He hoped that it was not as noticeable as it felt. _Am I in trouble..? Oh no.._

"I..." he stuttered, casting aside his gaze uncomfortably. "I'm s-sorry Sir, I-

"No, no Max, don't apologize." Hotch replied, his words re-captivating Max's eyes, this time wide and unblinking. "I'm glad you did."

The boy looked around in a slightly confused manner, his mouth agape. "I thought....I thought you were going to-

"Say it was inappropriate? Well of course it was, but that doesn't mean that I didn't....enjoy it." Agent Hotchner explained, smiling handsomely in an almost coaxing way. He stared and stared, his mouth curling into a slight smirk with every passing second; he noticed the growing heaviness of the young man's eyelids, and the almost...pout of his lips. _Is he getting..._

The mentioning of the incident along with Hotch's expression was almost too much for the young man; and young, he was. He was confused, yet he knew what he wanted. He was in need of attention, and of love from an adult. Was it right for him to be longing to receive this from his new boss...? Who knows, but it was certainly a chance that he was going to take. Afterall, teenagers are horny and dumb, and although Max was a genius, that didn't change a thing.

Max got up from his chair and moved around the small middle table, coming to a stop in front of the other arm chair. He stood, arms hanging loosely, and looked down on Hotch who was beginning to slouch comfortably in his seat like a king. _I'll take that as permission..._

Aaron swallowed as he realized what was happening. _Oh my.._

Max settled himself down into the chair with Hotch, facing forward and straddling his thighs with both his knees in a sensual manner, pressing his nose gently against the man's.

"Could I please...do it again, Sir?"

Agent Hotchner cleared his throat, feeling his own face warm up slightly. "Uh..y-yes of course." He himself was rather turned on by the way his "client" was acting, and it was making him just a bit nervous. His eyes darted quickly around the room, making sure that the blinds were at least halfway closed, and that it was not yet past 7:00 when his family would be returning. My wife... He realized he had no more time to think it over as he felt the boy press his lips against his own; Hotch slipped into that little dream that he had only discovered days ago. The two pressed their lips together again and again, each for a different length of time as the Agent pulled Max's shirt from under his belt and slid his hands up the curve of his warm back. So smooth... He could feel the electricity of the boy's passion through the kisses, the uncontrollable, wild heat that resided in every young man; even Max.

Aaron's heart began to beat faster and harder, quickening his movements. He placed a hand at the back of the boy's head, bringing him closer and flickering his tongue very lightly at his soft lips. Max moaned very gently and began to use his own tongue, which surprised Hotch. He took the chance and began to suck at the wonderful mouth that danced so teasingly around his own, rubbing the sides of his legs and eliciting a hitched breath from the young intern.

"Hotch...u-uhn..." Max moaned quietly, growing increasingly aroused when he felt the man bury his fingers into his hair and pull his head back to attack his neck. The Agent kissed and sucked at the irresistebly soft skin with a growing sense of urgency, realizing that soon, his own arousal would become apparent.

By now, he had the boy writhing with need. He had never in his life felt such a pressuring feeling, in his mind or, honestly, below the belt. If he hadn't been captured in such a sexual frenzy, his calm, intelligently collected self might have become embarrassed. He had only dreamed of this man doing what he was doing; running his hands all over his body and kissing his mouth and holding him tight and sharing his heat and....loving him.

_Why am I doing this...I can't do this, I've really lost it.. Hotch thought to himself, now rubbing at the sensitive insides of Max's legs. I'm risking everything...everything. Why? What the hell is wrong here? I'm sacrificing so much....oh Haley. I'm so sorry...so.._

"H-Hotch." Max spoke between short breathes, pushing the crazy strands of hair behind his ear and letting out a small whine. The feeling was almost too much. "Hotch p-please...please d-do it for me please."

Aaron winced and blinked with a lazy pleasure as he felt Max grind against him out of reflex for a split second; he was dying, perishing in his own sexual desires that both of them were secretly hesitating about. He licked his dry lips and took in the image of the young man before him, painfully aroused and wildly excited by this taboo experience.

_Oh god yes.... _Max thought as the Agent resumed kissing him passionately while unbuckling his leather belt and yanking down the zipper of his corduroy pants, intensifying the situation. Hotch rolled the clothing down off of his waistline and past his thighs to reveal the rather childlike grey briefs; he paused in his excitement and began to wonder...

"What?" Max said in an exasperated tone, heaving slightly and staring Hotch in the eyes. "I don't like boxers okay?"

The Agent smirked and nodded with approval, wrapping an arm around the boy and bringing him close while simultaneously sliding his fingers down cautiously underneath the elastic band.

"Ah-h! Oh..!" Max gasped, lurching forward with his mouth slightly agape and holding tightly to Hotch as the foreign hand came in contact with that very foreign area.

"Oh sorry, we don't have to- Hotch quickly responded, fearful of taking it too far.

"Just.." Max whispered desperately. "..please.._do it_."

"Alright." Aaron sighed with relief, beginning gentle ministrations with his hand and kissing up the side of the boy's warm neck.

* * *

"Man..." Reid growled, right clicking the mouse about a dozen times before pushing it aside and sitting, defeated. _I've called like four times Max...you can't just ignore your phone._

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie pie?" Haley answered, looking through her rear view mirror at her son in the back seat.

"Is Daddy gonna be home?"

"M hm. Remember I told you this morning? He might still have a visitor over though, so we can't be wild okay?"

* * *

"Dammit Max, I told you, you can't do this. You never left me the code to the backup doc. like you said you would. Pick up." Spencer growled into the phone, then hanging up with a click.

* * *

"Gideon, have you noticed anything strange about Hotch lately?" Morgan spoke, leaning back in his chair and raising an eyebrow. "I mean, it's really apparent. Did he go home early?"

Gideon sighed and hung his head for a moment. "Yes...I have. He went home because he and Max had an appointment. You know, the usual recruit check up."

"Ah. Well...I don't know, I just worry about the guy. Sometimes, I just don't know what to think."

"I know..."

* * *

"Max...this is rediculous. I'm just going to keep calling, and calling. This is a really dumb move on your part. What if something was wrong..?"

The small, black phone buzzed and buzzed against the wooden surface of the dining table, hardly audible under the circumstances.

* * *

"Ah..._ah god_.." came a sharp panting from the sitting room..

Max broke away from the almost constant kissing and let his head fall back, panting and whining pathetically as Aaron's single hand preformed the delicious deed. He blinked and stared up at the ceiling in a heavenly state of mind, beautiful hair mussed and sticking wet to his sweaty forehead. _So this is why people preform sexual acts without any clothes on..it's so hot.._

"_Hah...hah..hah..Hotch..._" the boy gasped, throat dry from the tedious heaving. He moved his half clothed hips slightly against the man's hand as the Agent kissed down the front of now moist, bare chest. He caught the pale flesh between his teeth and looked up to nibble Max's bottom lip, still massaging quickly with his fist.

"Does it feel good..."

"Y-Yes..._ah_...I think I'm gonna...I..." the young intern whimpered, a droplet sliding down his temple that was throbbing like the rest of him. He could feel the heavy sensation growing, completely directed by Hotch's fingers and kisses across his body.

* * *

Outside, something completely different was occurring.

"Alright honey, let mommy take this call before we go inside, okay?"

"Okay hurry Mommy, I wanna see Daddy!"

* * *

Hotch rubbed faster beneath the cloth now, feeling the blood pump quickly through his fist, turned on by the fact that he hadn't even needed to see Max completely without clothes to make him feel this wonderful.

"H-Hotch I..I love you!"

"S-sweet..boy.." Aaron managed to gasp, spotting the look in Max's eyes and hugged him tightly into his chest while touching him now in a not so gentle way. _Oh yes..._

"ag-uh-Hotch-_AH!!_"

Max yelped and let out a long, drawn out moan as he came beautifully, just as desired. He clutched onto the man and felt his body do it's usual, involuntary spasm and became aware of a wave of relief and embarrassment washing over him. For a minute he thought he'd seen god.

"ah...I'm...I'm sorry...ah.." the young genius apologized, glancing down at the slickness of Hotch's right hand as it withdrew from his underwear.

The Agent laughed gently reached up with his left, pushing the remaining damp hair from the boy's blushing face, and kissed the tip of his nose ever so gently.

"Max....I..."

Aaron Hotchner blinked slowly, feeling...happier than he had in a very long time. Happy.

"I love you to."

* * *

(Sorry for the wait. Been busy with Christmas things, but I have a bunch of new chapters to post)


	8. Mom?

"Now listen up you sonofabitch. You don't know what annoying is. This little jerk we're dealing with here is annoying, not your work. All you have to do is help. You're the one who knows how to do locks, I don't, _okay_? Is there suddenly an issue with that?" came a low, hissing voice from within the shadows of a ramshackle storage house near the South outskirts of Quantico, Virginia.

"Alright, Jacob. I've just been thinking and...I don't get why you're taking all the enjoyable parts for yourself."

"Listen, if I let you do what I know you want to do, and if we get caught, we are DONE."

"So you're afraid that we'll be found then."

"No, I'm-

"But you're going to do just what I would do, so why not share?"

"Oh fuck no you idiot. You're the only one here who actually enjoys that molesting shit."

"Then why not let me have it all?"

"Because Bird, I'm almost positive that if I let you, he'll tell someone faster than I can shut him up. And I'm not going to risk this entire operation just so that you can _get off_."

Bird narrowed his dark green eyes and sneered, running his fingers through his black hair and getting up to pace.

"Now is it clear enough that I'm the only one who gets to touch him?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Jacob nodded sternly and clasped his hands together thoughtfully. "I'll go tonight. I want this to be a quick and meaningful visit..."

* * *

It had been months, or perhaps even years since Max had come to cherish a day this much. It felt like he had awoken from a marvelously spectacular dream, only to learn that this time, after wishing hard enough, it had come true; and it had. They had managed to escape Haley's eyes just by finding Hotch a handkerchief for his slippery hand and a quick "bathroom break" for the boy to pull his clothes back on. His wife hadn't even noticed or questioned the flush in Max's face or the slight hardness beneath Aaron's trousers. A bit of that wild, sensual fire still lingered in his core, even after hours had passed, and the sun had long gone.

Just about ten miles away, Max Reid was washing the toothpaste from his mouth. He loved brushing his teeth, and he had loved it ever since his mother had first taught him. He wiped his chin and set his toothbrush aside, turning to look at himself in the full length mirror that stood tall near the bathtub behind him. He saw before him a boy of relatively average height, skinny and long armed with hair pulled back into a short, golden brown pony tail. His face was lean, but not gaunt; almost pretty in a way. The torso beneath his thin tank top was lithe, curve-less, and pale as the cloth that clung to it. The light skin was visible where the shirt was slightly pushed up to reveal his small bellybutton and the thick elastic band of his gray briefs. His legs were the oddest anomaly. They were long and very, very white due to a lack of sun exposure, and seemed to stand like twigs until capped off at the top of his thigh by the cotton knitted underwear. He had worn the same brand and size since he was 13. _Pathetic._

_I bet he had X-Ray eyes...that's why he was mocking me._ Max thought with a slight smile, trying to humor himself out of his self-degrading mood. All day, every day, he just couldn't help but wonder..the unsub just seemed to have too much in common with this sonofabitch McDowell, at least from his point of view.

_You're weak..._

_Is that why your hair is so long..?_

Max cringed as he remembered the tall man's traumatizing words, and left the bathroom for fear of further hating his appearance. McDowell's voice reverberated again and again back against the walls of his skull, tormenting the boy. He let out a sigh and started down the hall, passing his brother as he went in the opposite direction. Max caught a strange look in his brother's eye.

"Geez Max...you skinny kid." Spencer teased harmlessly. At that moment exactly, the boy felt another misplaced spark of hatred; this time, not for himself. He whipped around and spat venomously,

"_Shut up_."

Reid halted with surprised and did a half turn, eyes wide with surprise. Max continued to hold his gaze in a deep glare, fists clenching, palms sweating and heart aching. He was still hurt; still humiliated.

"I wasn't attacking you." Reid provided, then shaking his head and disappearing down into the dimness of the hall.

"Goodnight." Max retaliated by slamming his bedroom door.

Spencer settled down on his bed for one last think. _Man that lawyer really messed him up. What a jerk. Why wouldn't Max just tell me what he said? It couldn't have been anything overtly abstract...I mean, the man doesn't even know him. Or...does he? I may have seen him around the station...no, it's impossible. He must have just managed to dampen his spirits. Damn him._

* * *

After nearly an hour of lying in bed pondering, Max had finally begun to drift off into a heavy doze. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and the room began to melt into a fuzzy blur before him. Five minutes later, the boy was asleep on his stomach and dreaming...

_"Come on Max we have to get to the office!!"_

_"What? Spencer..why, it's not...it's early..I can't see..."_

_"Come on!!"_

_Max blinked over and over again until he had managed to take in his surroundings. His brother was gone. He was at that office. He felt eyes on him; mean eyes. Eyes that bore deeply into him like a searing iron. They judged him. They tormented him._

_Then there was SSA Aaron Hotchner. He stood with a kind aura and smiled down on Max, who was now placed comfortably in an arm chair. He knew that they had to be somewhere in the office...but where? This didn't look anything like the BAU.._

_Suddenly, Hotch was coming closer, bending down and taking the boy's chin in his hand._

_"Max....I know...I know what you're thinking about."_

_His voice was heavy and seductive, but obscured somehow._

_"Ahhh...it was sooo good...." the man moaned into his ear. "Haley..."_

_"What???" Max yelped, struggling backward and falling into a gut rising abyss. He was falling... An unexpected image of his mother flickered before his eyes as he plummeted down through this blackness. He was reaching, stretching for her...flailing his arms in slow motion in an attempt to draw her nearer..._

_Moooooommmmmmmm!!!!!!!........._

He felt a hand on his shoulder...warm. He turned over and stared up in a daze, realizing that someone had seated themselves next to him and was gazing down upon his body.

"Mom..?" he whispered hoarsely, blinking his tired eyes and seemingly caught between dreams and reality. He saw her smile.

"Mom.." he said assuredly, smiling and sitting up halfway before he felt the sting of cool metal on his neck. All at once, his mother's face disappeared. It was a man...

* * *

(Sorry guys, cliffhanger and a short chapter. More soon though, promise. It's finals week for me.)


	9. I'll never let anything happen to you

**And we return..**

_He was falling... An unexpected image of his mother flickered before his eyes as he plummeted down through this blackness. He was reaching, stretching for her...flailing his arms in slow motion in an attempt to draw her nearer..._

_Moooooommmmmmmm!!!!!!!........._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder...warm. He turned over and stared up in a daze, realizing that someone had seated themselves next to him and was gazing down upon his body._

_"Mom..?" he whispered hoarsely, blinking his tired eyes and seemingly caught between dreams and reality. He saw her smile._

_"Mom.." he said again assuredly, smiling and sitting up halfway before he felt the sting of cool metal on his neck. All at once, his mother's face disappeared. It was a man...._

"Sshh...lay down Max." came a hushed voice from above. Max rested his head back down upon the pillow, noticing that the digital clock behind the foreign figure read 2:08 A.M. He had been dreaming for hours..was he still? He blinked lazily, his vision clouded with sleep. Only from the light of the moon sifting calmly from between his window blinds could the boy make out any form at all at this dark hour.

"Stay quiet." the voice spoke again. It had taken a while for Max to realize that something was terribly wrong. That thing against his neck was the only object that kept him from struggling in a confused daze. Woken out of a dead sleep, he had been slow to confirm that this object was in fact, a blade.

"W-Who are you..?" Max asked in an innocently sleepy voice.

"Sh."

Neither spoke for a while, and Max gradually began to regain his sight and use the tiniest of moon shine to the best of his ability. When he did, he almost yelped with surprise. Noticing the change in the young man's expression, McDowell chuckled lightly.

"Surprised, are you?" Precisely.

Max shuddered and his face blanched; he tried desperately to remain motionless against the knife.

"Please...p-please don't.."

"Don't what?" McDowell sneered, his thin lips curling. He replaced the knife with his hand, wrapping it around the boy's thin neck and crawling over him slowly. The feel of the jugular vein that pulsed in a slightly constricted manner beneath his cool hand further excited the man. _So much power..._ He could feel Max beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"So.." Jacob began. "If I'm not mistaken...you were on the verge of revealing to your little boyfriend our conversation last week...our precious conversation."

"W-What..? No...n-no I.." the boy replied, forcing his brain to function in spite of his terror. _How would he know..?_

"I don't care if you didn't. You were about to." McDowell spoke in a morbidly calm fashion, bringing his head closer to his victim's and tightening his hold slightly.

"N-no....please.." Max whimpered. _Oh my god...no...no...don't let him do this Spencer...wake up...wake up.._

"You and that sonofabitch put on quite a little show today didn't you..? Or should I say, yesterday." he chuckled, realizing the time. "I thought you two were about to do something illegal..you little _slut_. You were just dying to fuck him weren't you..? You would risk your entire future career...just to get some tail? You better find someone your own age."

_How could he know...how...?_

"And don't ask me where I was."

_But where could you have been??_

"Now..." the man whispered, slowly peeling the covers down and off of the boy to expose his thin torso, then his legs. Max shivered and grit his teeth. "You're going to get up...you're going to leave a note..make your bed...and then you're going to come with me, and make no sound, or I'll kill your brother and take you anyway. Understand?"

Max nearly cried at the orders, but proceeded to hold back his emotions and crawl cautiously out of bed. He folded the sheets down in a neat manner and then write up a quick note, proclaiming that he had some early business to attend to, and that he had taken the city bus to the university. McDowell obviously considered it to be very convincing; by the time any suspicion had been aroused, it would be too late. _Please don't hurt me...Please..._

Jacob smirked when he saw that tears had gathered at the corners of the young man's eyes.

"Don't cry little boy." he mocked as Max turned to face him. Fear, humiliation, then irritability flashed in his victim's eyes.

"I hate you." Max spoke angrily, his bottom lip trembling. And he meant it.

McDowell, his temper flaring unexpectedly, grabbed the front of the boy's hair roughly and gritted his teeth. "You had better watch yourself."

The teenager whined as he was dragged towards the closet and told to grab some clothes. He did as he was told, head throbbing, then followed the man out of his room and down the hall. He was given a severely animalistic glare from McDowell as they passed the hall the led to his brother's room. If he wasn't quiet, he would blow the whole operation. Who said that was a bad thing..?

"Be...silent." Jacob warned, walking across the creaky wooden floor then waving the boy over. Max began to walk forward, jumping and clutching tightly to the clothes as he accidently bumped into the hall table. The strange artistic vase that had been given to his brother for Christmas wobbled at it's base. _If I could just...make a noise somehow.._

McDowell's eyes widened, and he waved again, more furiously this time, as if he knew that Max was stalling. He stood, eyes narrowing, and half concealed in shadow, nostrils flaring in a livid manner.

"Get...over here....no, no don't YOU _DARE_-

**CRASH**

Max, wild eyed and desperate, threw the vase to the floor with all of his might and took a step backwards as the man did the opposite.

_You little bastard..I'll kill you for this!!_

"Max?" came a tired call. His brothers voice reached the young man's ears like an angel's song. Then suddenly, a light flickered on. McDowell seemed to skitter off in a flash just like the darkness as the light invaded. He heard his footsteps disappear through the kitchen and across the living room, and then, wood against wood. He came in through the old window...

"Max...?"

The young genius dropped the clothes on the mess of glass and felt himself shake with tears.

"Max..? Max? What's wrong Max?" Spencer gasped, spotting his brother half naked, traumatized, and standing in a heap of glass. "What...w-what are you doing??" He rushed over and wrapped his arms around his brother's chest, lifting up and away from the glass to the best of his ability.

"Max talk to me! Max..."

The teenager sniffled and hung his head, seemingly incoherent with upset, but thinking hard. _I'm already crying..I'm already upset like this. I can't hide it.....I can't...think...think...._ He thought hard, and his brain went back to a book he had just recently read, "Telling Lies" _It is most difficult for the lie catcher to uncover the lie if the lier changes not the emotion itself, but the reason behind that same emotion.._

"I.." Max sniffled. "I...I was sleepwalking...I had...a d-dream about mom...I'm sorry.."

"Oh Max.." Reid sighed, pulling his brother into a warm embrace, trying to fight through his tiredness. He pushed a strand of hair from his saddened face and wiped away the tears, feeling a sense of protectiveness for Max. "It's alright...I'm here for you..."

"I'm s-sorry I woke you up."

"No..no, come on, let's go back to my room. Forget about this mess."

Spencer smiled and led Max back to his room, tucking him into his bed, already warmed with his own body heat and touched his pale cheek gingerly.

"Is there anything you need..?"

The boy thought for a moment, still a bit unnerved. He had a feeling that McDowell wouldn't be attempting to make a second visit in one night, and yet his body still shook at the thought of any possibility.

"Can you..make sure everything is locked?"

Spencer stared for a moment, a bit confused, but then kindly obliged. "Alright, be back in a second."

Max adored his brother's room. It was always clean and pleasantly cluttered, just enough to know that someone lived there. He had more books here than Max had in his room; hundreds. His eyes eventually trailed from the tuscan blue walls, across the brown framed pictures and to the gun that sat, untouched on the bedside table. The young man stared at it's black majesty and felt safe..

Spencer locked up all of the doors and windows, even the one that he had never bothered to; the old wood shipped one that hung near the basement. It had been a huge pain to close and hinge, but it was worth it. Max seemed to be incredibly shaken by whatever this dream was, and it was worrying Spencer. Had he been carelessly harsh with his brother? Maybe Max was really, truly upset by that man's words. Maybe he had managed to unearth a whole mass of issues.

"There." Reid smiled, entering into his bedroom and getting into bed beside his brother. "I locked _everything_, absolutely positively."

With Max's approval, he turned off the bedside lamp.

"Listen Max..I-

"No Spencer, don't. I'm okay now, really I am.."

The older male sighed and curled his arms around his brother's middle. "Come here." He pulled him close and began to stroke the back his silky soft hair and kiss his forehead. The boy snuggled in and buried himself against Spencer's bare chest, taking in the familiar scent and allowing himself to be comforted.

"I'll never let anything happen to you.."


	10. And my love was stolen from me

_What have I done.... I must be sick.._

Agent Hotchner had been torturing himself with these thoughts ever since he had made that grave mistake.

_How could I... I touched a teenager.. I risked my job..my future...I touched Max.. How could he let me do that..how could I have let myself do that....if Spencer knew...if Haley knew.._

_If anyone knew..._

* * *

_Sonofabitch!! I can't believe that little bastard...he thinks he's so goddamn sly. I'll show him how things are really done. I'll show him how life really turns out for cowards like him.. He just got lucky.. He fucked up my plans..calling for his brother..he's going to pay. I'll show him and his team just how far they can fall....his brother wont be able to save him...and that Aaron Hotchner, he wont be there either... Gideon to, he can't escape another tragedy. He wont retire happily..I have control over this situation..._

Jacob McDowell was fuming when he entered the coffee shop. Just like any other psychologically compromised individual, one experience had managed to set off his emotional time bomb in a matter of hours. He had spent the entire night thinking, pondering, plotting. He needed coffee if he was going to get his way with the boy.

He received many stares as he waited in line a bit impatiently. He wasn't aware of the psychotic undertone that drifted quietly beneath his plain face. The girl ahead offered the receipt to her customer and thanked him, then turning her large hazel eyes to McDowell. Her facial expression changed immediately, as if she was overtaken with a sudden worry.

"What can I get for you Sir?" she asked politely, her eyebrows upturning in a shy manner. Her hair matched her eyes, a golden brown. They reminded Jacob of..of...someone. Large, honey colored pupils encased with long, youthful lashes. _Max._

"Sir?" she repeated. He noticed the softness of her voice. It was irritating. She sounded like a _child_.

"Uh...Sir-

"I'll have a..a large coffee."

"Milk or cream?"

"No."

"Just black?"

Jacob stared at her harshly for a few seconds, giving her a "what the hell else would I mean" look. The young man working the espresso machine behind her turned and raised a suspicious brow.

* * *

"We need to look there _now_!" Hotch spoke loudly, gritting his teeth. "It's just too strange, it doesn't-

"Hotch relax, I've got the search warrant." Emily said, waving the papers and smacking them down on the desk before heading for the door. JJ looked concerned.

"He's right, we do need to have a look, evidence is coming up in odd places." Agent Prentiss confirmed.

Spencer Reid poked his head in through the conference room door, eyes wide with concern. "That woman that he killed...she was the husband of that other lawyer he faced in 2006?"

"Yes." Hotch replied. "She was a gentle and soft spoken woman. Apparently she refused to stand up to her husband when he continuously beat her. If McDowell really is our unsub, then I'm guessing that he's the one who saw her weakness. She was beaten to death..."

Reid continued, "So you're right then Hotch. Being a lawyer is the perfect opportunity for a person like that to gain control and power. After all, McDowell is known for his incredible harshness. People often use him for criminal trials because he's not afraid to get his hands dirty. He'll say what others would never dream of considering."

"I sure hope this doesn't involve your brother." Emily added with a concerned expression. "He did really seem to take a dig at Max in a very short amount of time."

_I'm hoping not.._ "He's at the university right now..he should be...he should be fine. I'll give him a call anyway."

"Do that." Hotch nodded sternly. Spencer thought he saw fear flicker across his stone set face.

* * *

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!_

Screams flowed like a deathly wind, piercing through the coffee shop's glass windows. Passerby's stopped to stare, and then draw closer, or run...

"W-What the hell did you do!!!" the espresso kid screamed hysterically, pressing his back against the counter and staring in horror at his female coworker who now lay crumpled upon the yellow linoleum tile, blood pooling around her head at an uncomfortable rate.

_Ba Bum Ba Bum Ba Bum Ba Bum_ went Jacob's heart as the gun in his hands shook. He lowered it, realizing what he had done. _Too long! Dumb teenager..._ He had waited 20 damn minutes for his coffee. Something had gone wrong behind the counter. The stupid girl kept rushing around and apologizing...apologizing in that tiny...weak voice as she cleaned up the mess and attempted to fix everything. She even offered it to him for free. _What a stupid girl. You don't give in that easily. You had no backbone...probably better off dead._

* * *

"Alright..we have to make it quick and precise."

Reid nodded at Agent Hotchner and began to participate in clearing through anyplace in McDowell's sinlessly clean home. The inside was covered, predictably, with very few photos, many law related books, and a very no nonsense decorum. Agent Hotchner pulled opened a drawer and eyed an address book, which reminded him of his priorities.

"Reid, have you given your brother a call?"

"Oh!" the young Agent gasped, realizing that he had put it off for at least 15 minutes. "Sorry Sir, I will. But...if I may ask, why is it such a priority? My brother is still in school, and he's taking exams. His phone is off to. I highly doubt that he's in any danger. Just a feeling I have."

"Reid."

"Yes Sir."

Hotch sent Reid scampering off into the kitchen to make the phone call. _I hope that sudden fit he had the other night isn't relevant.._

The outer shell of McDowell's home seemed to be in perfect condition; spotless, organized, and innocent. The inside, however, differed slightly. Certain papers and items were arranged in such a confusing manner within their places, that the team couldn't possibly begin to sort them. They would have to go on a whim. This man obviously had come up with some sort of bizarre system..probably for security.

"Look.." JJ spoke after a while of rummaging. She withdrew a series of black, spiral bound notebooks tucked carefully underneath 3 binders within the desk cabinet of McDowell's home office.

"Here, go quick but be sure not to miss anything." she instructed, passing out the specimens to Hotch and Emily.

"We could use Reid's speed reading right about now." Emily sighed, blocking out the conversation coming from the other room and letting her mind absorb the writings. Her eyes widened immediately.

_I really hurt myself this time. My hands were bloody and my knuckles split. For a spineless woman, she sure had a tough skull..._

Meanwhile, in the next room, Spencer Reid was attempted to connect with someone at the University who could give him to Max.

"Well..well yes I know but..."

He groaned deeply, tired of being interrupted by the impatient secretary.

"He should be in Building C, level 2, room 5A. He's taking an exam...could you just make sure that he's alri- Yes, I know how important exams are, I went there to- M'am, I'm with the FBI, please just do- Wait, what?..............._Oh my god_..."

Emily was sickened by the words that she was reading. The man had jotted down several of his nasty doings down on these sheets of paper, like a diary. _Who would do this...who would take the time.._ She glanced around and noticed that she was not the only one experiencing difficulty doing her job. Her stomach lurched slightly as the realization set in. _Our unsub....McDowell._

Prentiss and Hotch jumped as JJ let out a strangled gasp, the notebook slipping from her trembling hands and hitting the floor as she backed away, chest heaving. "O-Oh my....oh my god....oh my god..._no_.."

The other two Agents pounced on the material immediately, practically shouting in question.

"No...no.." JJ pressed herself against the wall and covered her mouth in horror and surprise. The terrifying words still swam mercilessly through her mind; her vision swayed.

_....haven't seen something this good in a very long time. Max, the one I mentioned before, he's perfect. I know so much about him already, it's impossible to pace myself. I know it's selfish to keep him all to myself, but I don't feel like sharing. I would like to do this one all on my own. You should see him. He looks like a little doe or something; the most fragile creature I've ever seen. I wonder what he looks like when he's been roughed up. God knows anyone would want to beat up a little bitch like him. The epitome of spineless. As I saw a few days ago, when I cornered him in the garage, he's very easy to unsettle. All I had to do was drill him about his mother, and I think he almost cried. Little bastard has no place in the FBI. Oh boy will this be a good one.._

Emily, wide eyed, left Hotch's side and went to comfort JJ, who was still in a state of shock. "I never thought..."

"I know...I..." Agent Hotchner spoke quietly, mouth hanging slightly ajar. He was speechless. _That...bastard..._

"Guys!" came a frantic cry from the kitchen. Reid rushed in, his face paler than usual. "I called...I just c-called the University. They said that Max was taken from his class by an unknown man in a business suit. H-He called him to the office on an _emergency_ and..t-they left! W-What's going on??"

"Reid...Reid I." Hotch stuttered. "McDowell is after your brother..he wrote about it in his journals along with the other victims. We need to call Garcia."

The Agent started unexpectedly when his phone buzzed. Withdrawing it, he realized that Garcia had beaten him to it, and turned away from Reid's heartbreaking expression to take the call. _Please don't let anything happen to my boy.._

"Yeah Garcia."

"Sir, we've just gotten a call about a holdup in a coffee shop on South Main, downtown. A shot was fired within the building, nobody is leaving, and they're assuming it's a hostage situation."

"They?"

"The police are already there Sir. They've identified the man inside as...McDowell."

A deep silence hovered, and Hotch could hear his fellow agents attempting to comfort one another in a sophisticated manner.

"Garcia, tell them we'll be down in a flash. Also, look up any information on some possible close friends or allies of McDowell's."

"Sir, is everything alright? What's going on..? You don't sound good."

Another silence settled over the phone connection, and it took a few extra seconds for Hotch to verbalize the situation.

"It's Max...we have reason to believe that he's in danger."

"Oh...Oh..no..." Garcia's voice trailed off into an unsettling pause.

"Call me soon."

"Y-Yes Sir."

Agent Hotchner hung up and explained the apparent hostage situation taking place right then. JJ, Emily, and Reid all groaned.

"In the journal entry it mentioned sharing." Emily spoke, attempting to keep a strong attitude. "Are you telling me that whoever "picked up" Max is in this to..? _Another_ unsub?"

"It's only reasonable." Hotch replied, gathering the evidence and heading for the door. "We've got to move quick now, this could be a time-sensitive situation."

* * *

"Everyone..just keep quiet." Jacob McDowell spoke in his stern voice. He shut the cellphone and slipped it back into the pocket of his crisp slacks, smirking gently. _Bet no one expected a guy dressed like me to pull a gun.._ Jacob began having second thoughts. It was all too much. _ I shouldn't have killed her...it wasn't worth it..damn. That little intern sure is messing up my life... _Jacob just couldn't stop thinking about Max; feeding his anger. _I feel so out of control.._

"P-please..Sir, at least let my daughter leave-

"Ahem?" McDowell shot back, raising a sharp eyebrow and shaking his head at the whimpering hostage. "I believe I told everyone to _SHUT UP_. You'll all be out soon enough, so just hold your damn horses. All you have to do is be quiet."

_Hurry up Bird.._

* * *

Max pressed his knees together and wrung his hands, shaking violently in the passenger seat and keeping his face turned towards the tinted window. He watched as he was driven leisurely past other unsuspecting cars and pedestrians. He had tried mouthing words to many of them, only to realize that it was a hopeless task no matter how hard he tried. No one could see him. No would could help him.

"You better not be thinking of opening that door." the man beside him spoke quite easily. "I've got the child lock on, so you can just relax boy."

Max glanced at him through his peripheral vision, opening his dry mouth to speak.

"W-where are you taking me.."

The man replied again, with incredible ease. "Well, I've just gotten a call from my friend. He lost it and killed a girl in a coffee shop, because he's been thinking about you so much. It's now a hostage situation, so I'm going to drive us there, hold a gun to your pretty head, and buy him time so he can get to the car. Then...uh, well, we'll be set."

"S-set?"

"Yep. Jacob feels like it's time for another...eh..expenditure."

"Who's..w-who's J-jacob?"

"Jacob? Jacob McDowell?"

Max cringed and stared at the man, mouth half open. He had hoped to god that this man wasn't in league with that crazy lunatic lawyer that had attempted to kidnap him in the night._ I should have just told Spencer...I'm such a fool._

"But..b-but what did I do??"

Bird was picking up on the intense fear emanating from the boy, and laughed, shaking his head.

"Just be quiet kid."

* * *

Hotch drove the black SUV like a maniac, silencing the other agents who sat strapped into the car. Reid was terrified, JJ was horrified, Emily was sick with worry, and Agent Hotchner was fuming. The man's heart was battling fear and anger, and it was very uncomfortable. _Please don't let this happen...please..I didn't mean it..I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but don't take him away from his brother. Let him be okay, please.. Don't punish us in this way.._

"Good, Gideon is already here." Aaron said before stopping the car and jumping out. The three federal agents withdrew their guns, already in their FBI bullet-proof vests, and began to converse with the police officers. Sirens flashed from the stationed cars, and countless firearms were held pointed at the building of conflict. People stared from within their apartment windows across the street with confused looks.

"Do we have SWAT?" Agent Gideon asked franticly.

"No Sir, but they should be on there way."

"Well get them here _fast_!" the man yelled, heart pounding. "I don't like this." He took a fast walk over to Agent Hotchner.

"Hotch, I don't like this. There's no SWAT team, no sharpshooters. I've been watching McDowell, he's too comfortable. He's waiting for something, I know it."

"Waiting for something..?"

Spencer Reid pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, trying to process what he had just overheard. _McDowell..too comfortable...waiting.. Max..two unsubs..no, it couldn't be. Max was smart. He would never go off with a random stranger, especially being associated with the FBI._ But..it was the only thing that made sense. It was the only thought that stuck.

"Guys!" Reid yelled, pushing past an officer with a terrified expression. 'I think he's going to use Max. Remember the "_we_" part of the journal?? Two unsubs? That's why-

-why he took Max.." Hotch finished, clenching his fists and staring at the asphalt beneath his feet. Gideon was equally traumatized by the realization. It was all coming too quickly; too quickly to fix anything.

"Max was _kidnapped_??" the senior Agent gasped, eyes wide.

"Yes, I was about to tell you. We had just found evidence of McDowell plotting against Max when Reid called and discovered that his brother had taken off with a man in a plain business suit in a so called _emergency_. He was in the middle of his Sociology final exam. Office secretary said she didn't recognize him."

"Oh my-

Suddenly, there came shouting from along the perimeter lines, and everyone turned.

"Excuse me!! Stop the car, stop that car!! Do not cross this line, _STOP THE CAR!!_" a sergeant was yelling, waving his arms at an approaching dark vehicle with tinted windows. The car then came to a halt and killed the engine before any further disturbance was made.

* * *

"Alright boy, you're going to crawl over my lap, and get out of the car first, understand? I need to make it clear to the police that we're not fooling around here. You best be behaved until this is over, and no struggling or you'll regret it." the man ordered.

Max stared longingly out the front window at the agents that seemed so far away. _If I could just run..._ He saw JJ. He saw Emily. He saw Gideon, Hotch, and his brother. They were all staring at the car, so worried, so horrified. _I've caused so much trouble.._

"Hey!" the man repeated, socking Max in the shoulder and jolting him viscously. "We don't have all day."

The young intern sat like a deer caught in the headlights, knuckles white as he squeezed his own hands together. His muscles weren't responding to the messages his brain was sending. _Come on...move....get out of the car.._

"Who are you??" the cops called, trudging over to the small side-parking lot beside the coffee shop.

"_STAY BACK!!_" the man yelled after opening his door and firing a pistol into the air. The groups outside immediately backed off, resuming their positions behind the police cars and turning half the firearms on the car instead of the hostage situation.

The black haired, green eyed man who sat beside Max whispered a message into his phone and then inserted it back into the glove box, turning to his passenger and staring impatiently. The boy was stiff shouldered and wide eyed, and he wasn't moving.

"_Goddammit_!" the kidnapper grunted, grabbing Max by his shoulders, yanking him over the middle car compartment, and onto his lap upon his stomach. The boy yelped and rolled headfirst out of the car door, hitting the gravel ground on his back and scrambling to his feet. The police wasted no time in cocking their guns and yelling commands of "_stop_" and "_hold it right there_".

"NO!!" came a sudden cry from behind the line of federal automobiles. "_DON'T SHOOT_!!" The young man was relieved to see his brother drawing nearer. He was explaining something to everyone. _Please...tell them what's happening Spencer.._

Max whimpered as his captor grabbed him by the back of his pony tail and yanked him upward. He felt a strong arm readjust itself around his thin neck and cold metal press to the side of his pounding temple. Then he spoke.

"I'm here to retrieve my fellow lawyer!" the dark haired man called loudly. "You will all lower your weapons and allow him to escort himself to this car, and then we three will drive away without any further assistance. I am warning you all now, that if these orders are not taken into immediate action, or if we are followed by any sort of blatant or undercover law enforcement, I will blow this 17 year old boy from here to high heaven!"

The crowd of agents, officers, and sergeants whispered quietly among themselves in deep confrontation, then finally dropped all firearms. The whimpering of the innocent teenager was tugging at all of their hearts, especially one.

_How could I have missed this._

"Oh my god...Hotch, Hotch what do we do??" Reid whispered frantically, bottom lip trembling.

_I was right there. Right there when it happened._

"Hotch! Gideon! What do we do??" McDowell emerged from the coffee shop, armed, with a reluctant wave from the officers.

_I should have known that there was something special...something wrong...something sick about that man._

"Ssh Reid!" Gideon hushed. "Stay calm. We're going to fix this. He wont get away with this, we just need to stay calm. _Trust_ me Spencer."

_I could have helped you...I could have done my job. And instead..I decided to give you your first kiss?_

"Thanks guys." came a distant, familiar voice as McDowell strode leisurely out of the hostage situation and directly to the waiting transportation. Everyone scowled in disbelief.

"He can't do this.." Agent Hotchner whispered, gazing upon his worst nightmare. _Max is a fragile creature...this can't be happening..not him._

"Good job Bird."

"Hurry up and get in the car Jacob."

"P-please don't." Max begged as McDowell opened the passenger door and this so called, "Bird" attempted to drag him to the backseat. The young intern was losing it.

"SPENCER!!!" he screamed, fighting back with everything as he was wrestled into the backseat. "HOTCH!!!"

Bird cursed and covered the boy's mouth, shoving him through the door and into the back.

"Dammit." Hotch breathed, lurching forward on a reflex and found himself being held back by Gideon. Reid was crouched low to the ground, knees bent, and covering his face. All felt helpless, but it that last, desperate plead that seemed to send the team into an emotional spiral.

_"PLEASE!!!!!!!"_

The car's engine sounded, and all hope seemed to just tear off down the road... The hostages fled from the building, grateful to see the wide open sky, and Hotchner swallowed a sob, praying to god that he would have the chance to remember Max by more than a short, fling of ecstasy...a mistake...

_Sweet boy...._


	11. Like a doe

"Spencer.."

The young agent slammed the packet of information on his desk and held his forehead, feeling another sob welling from within his core.

"Spencer?" Gideon repeated, his eyebrows slightly upturned in silent sorrow. Spencer looked up, biting his bottom lip hard and trying to maintain his emotions. He was spiraling through a desperate frenzy.

"It's....i-it's been hours...Gideon."

"I know Spencer, but..we're doing the best we can. That man was right, searching blatantly for them could put Max in even more danger. We need to keep this a little quieter than what feels comfortable."

"But why? There must be some way....we can't just abandon him.." Reid was on the verge of tears now; his voice began to break.

"Spencer-

"Why him...Gideon you don't understand, he can't deal with this!" His eyes were glistening.. "That journal was horrible..but..but it was true! He's just a kid..he's so fragile..please..you have to understand!"

The young man's words were really beginning to tug at Gideon's heart. "I know Spencer, I do understand. There's only so much I can do.." he reached out and placed a hand gently upon the agent's shoulder. "Why don't you take a break for a little while...we'll keep working."

"I should have done something...I shouldn't have let this happen."

"There was nothing you could have done-

"There must have been! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Employees around the office tried not to stare in confusion and interest as the young agent wiped his eyes . Emily sat at her desk with her back turned, feeling dreadfully uneasy.

"He can't deal with this! I know this kind of guy, he's insane! Really, truly, insane! He'll ruin Max! Even I haven't fully recovered from my abduction! He'll never be the same if we don't get him back! He'll do horrible things to him! We have to do something-

"Easy Spencer. Easy now." Gideon hushed, guiding Reid into the other room to cool down.

Agent Hotchner stood, heartbroken within his office, and stared as the two left his sight. He had heard Spencer's frantic words through his half open door, and quite frankly, it was exactly what he had been thinking. He thought back to a few days before this whole ordeal, and remembered the taboo, sexual adventure that the two had embarked upon in the secrecy of his own home. His wife had come home just minutes after they had finished. He remembered the look on the boy's face as he experienced these wonderful feelings for the first time, how he whined and writhed in ecstasy, how his head rolled back, and how he finally tensed and let out a beautiful moan, drawn out and heavy with lust. It was something that the man never dreamed he would take pleasure in..and yet.

_It was so wonderful..._

He also happened to remember something else. He again, travelled back to those 25 minutes of erotica, and was revisited by his old thoughts.

_I can't believe that this is happening..it's so incredible. Max..he's so pure. He's so thin, so gentle and graceful. I'm almost worried that I'll hurt him somehow. He truly is like a small doe, except taller. Just at my nose...a perfect height..I never want to stop kissing him.._

"Oh Max..."

* * *

A stream of harsh, late afternoon light pierced through the back of the tinted car window and shone past the silent boy's head as he was driven East. Not much had been said during the entirety of the 2 and a half hour drive, except for some bully-ish teasing from Jacob McDowell. He would turn around every now and then and smile curiously, as if looking over his prize. Max was getting used to it, and allowing his tired body to relax in the back seat. He wasn't quite sure how long they had been in the car, but he was certain that if he hadn't been rescued by now, that help probably wasn't coming any time soon. It had broken his heart to see the faces of his fellow agents as he was taken, especially Hotch and his brother's. He wished desperately that he could reassure him of his well being; he wished to god that he could reassure himself of his own well being was more like it. No matter how hard he thought about the possibility of escaping, his mind process always came to a screeching halt when he remembered his situation. His situation was about to seem even more hopeless.

Max thought he felt the black car come to a stop, but he wasn't sure. What he did feel was Bird grabbing him by the front of his sweater vest and tugging him from his warm spot on the leather seat. It surprised him, and his opened his eyes and let out a sharp yelp.

"Hey!" the man hissed, coming closer and shaking his head. "If you're not quiet now, I promise you'll be hurting for days. And not by me."

"What's wrong?" came a voice. Then footsteps.

Max tried to keep up with the yanking and managed to slide from the car. He was grateful to feel the soft ground beneath his feet. _Wait...what am I standing on..pine needles?_ The young agent looked up and realized that the needle covered dirt led down to a path, with led to... _a boating deck?_

"I'll take him from here." McDowell smirked, placing a firm hand on Max's thin shoulder and pulling him in the direction of a small, docked miniature that bobbed in the green water. He took a few steps then stopped, backing up and beginning to shake again. Bird was about to take matters into his own hands when Jacob silenced him, waving him away. His fellow kidnapper attended to his business of closing the car up and heading down to their next form of transportation.

"Just listen to me for a second, Max. Can you do that?" Jacob spoke in a hushed tone, his plain office man face, hair, and attire contrasting starkly with his venomous hiss of a warning. "I don't think you have any idea how important your silence is."

"No...No I can't come with you." Max whimpered, taking another step back. He could see Bird watching them from the deck in suspicion.

"Oh no." Jacob chuckled. "I don't think you understand, boy. You ARE coming with me."

"No no please..I don't want to." the teenager begged, still inching backward. The growing distance between him and his captor was enough to make him want to make a dash for it, but for Jacob, it was only making him increasingly nervous. The boating area wasn't exactly deserted, and he didn't want to cause a scene in front of unsuspecting strangers.

"I don't think I really care what you want to do Max."

_Run...run Max. Look at his shoes. He would never catch you_. He glanced down at his own brown oxfords, second thoughts dissipating. His conscience was beginning to sound very convincing.. Max was continuing to back away, noticing that McDowell wasn't following. He stayed where he was and continued to reprimand the boy, relying on verbal power. _You can't control me you sonofabitch.._

"You stop it Max, I swear to god." the man warned, fear and anger flickering across his face. "Don't even begin to think that you can outrun me you little jerk." _Don't let him stand there for too long. He's like a deer; if you stare at them for long enough, they give you the wide eyes, then run like the devil before you know what the hell's happened.._

This is exactly what Max was pulling. He had stopped at about fifteen feet from his kidnapper and was now standing on the slight incline of the dirt hill. _Just do it..just run..you know you can do it._

And he did it.

"No!" Jacob yelled, his heart nearly skipping a beat as the boy made a break for it and began scrambling up the hill. Bird ran to help, but was ordered to stay back. McDowell would take care of his own prey by himself..

* * *

"So." Penelope Gracia spoke through Agent Hotchner's speaker phone. "I've been researching McDowell's property history and whereabouts, and the only connections I found were a couple of recent hotel check-ins and his own home."

"Great.." Emily sighed. A general sense of disappointment and hopelessness fell slowly and settled over the conference room like a drifting sheet, and everyone felt it.

"And the family or allies?" Gideon reminded.

"Not much except for some useless lawyer acquaintances, if you can even call them that, and...well, there is an aunt. Haven't really gotten a chance to look into her much."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Alright, thanks Garcia. Go ahead and look into this "aunt" and give us a call in a bit."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Max's legs were burning like a satanic fire by the time he had reached a place that seemed safe enough. He could no longer hear McDowell behind him, cursing in his surprisingly frightening voice. The boy wandered across a patch of grass, loping like an injured animal, and finally collapsed with exhaustion at the base of a large elm. He hoped that McDowell wouldn't be coming across him any time soon, because he knew that once he laid down, it would difficult for him to start running again. He could already feel his leg muscles relaxing and freezing in their current position, and it felt great. The boy slumped to the side and placed both his palms flat beneath his right ear as a pillow, and listened to the sound of his own restless heartbeat and frantic breathing.

_I'm in the woods now...in the forest...with the trees..with nature. No one will ever find me here. Except for those who I want to find me._ Max thought in an almost childish way. He made his brain process over and over again that this was just a little game of hide and seek, attempting to comfort himself and perhaps be relieved from the actual tensions.

Eventually, all was silent except for the low, melancholy cooing of a Mourning Dove, a sound that Max recognized immediately; one of his favorite birds.

_Please.._ the boy thought innocently, _whichever god may be out there...please be kind enough to hear me now..please...bring me to safety. Bring me home, whoever you are...not just for my sake..but for other's to. I cannot do this to the ones I love.._

----------

**Really want to get into the mood of the story line? Look up the song, "No one's going to love you" by Band of Horses. Same band that played at the end of the CM episode, Revelations, after Dr. Spencer Reid was rescued from his hostage situation. Great band, and the song really captures the relationship between Hotchner and Max. Song can be found on youtube. Listen closely to the lyrics, and you'll find that they fit perfectly. More chapters soon. Thanks, reviews are always exciting.**


	12. My Boy

Chapter 11 **_My Boy_**

**_----------------_**

He must have been sleeping for at least an hour and a half. It was dusk now, and Max could barely see the sun through his tired eyes as it drifted down behind the sparse forest to settle gracefully into a cradle of crimson sky. A sherbet sky, one that had always left the boy and his brother longing for ice cream in their younger days. Sometimes, when they found time to watch it go down together, it still did.

"Hello..?" Max called gently, then realizing where he was and smacking a hand over his mouth nervously. _I forgot._

His thin body shifted in it's bed of pine needles and lemon grass, causing a terrible ache to errupt through his spent legs. The teenager whimpered gently and held still, knowing that it was going to be a long and painful journey back to wherever he might be safe. No one would find him here, not even the team. Although he was a very skinny young man, he could run fast. That, on top of the fact that most humans will run surprisingly quicker and longer than usual when panicked, was enough to send the boy miles away from the boating dock. Five miles, to be exact; and man was he panicked. All he had been able to think of was a combination of Spencer's kidnapping, and himself being beaten by other kids when he was younger. Yes, his brother had been beaten up as well, but Max's incidents had continued well into college. He had always thought that Universities would prove to be safer, but you can never trust frat boys, no matter how rich they were. Max had found out the hard way. It wasn't his fault that he happened to be bizzarely intelligent.

After a few moments of resting with his back propped up against that same, familiar elm, a thought crossed the young intern's mind. _Why am I awake?_

As far as he could remember, there seemed to be no sudden sound or movement that had disturbed his slumber. _Perhaps...an animal?_ Max decided that he would rather face some kind of a wild buck or badger than experiance another encounter with McDowell. Maybe that's what he had heard, an animal.

"_Whoo whoo_."

A grey owl stared down at the visitor from his perch among the tall surrounding pines, and called again.

"_Whoo whoo_."

The visitor gazed upward and smiled.

"_Whoo Whoo WHOO_."

This time, a frown crossed the creature's face.

"_Whoo_."

_That's strange. I've never heard an owl hoot three times before._ _That's bad luck..._ Max sighed, shaking his head. _ I guess nature isn't on my side either. Too bad._

Suddenly, there came a far off grunt. The boy drew his eyes from the owl and focused hard on the dimming expanse of trees before him. He could see faint traces of bushes..and mossy, weather-stained boulders in the distance, but nothing much else. _Was that a grunt...or a mumble? Maybe a far off gargle of a diesel engine?_ Max would give anything to see other humans right now.

He was about to be granted this wish, without having to give hardly anything at all, spare a few tablespoons of blood.

Max shifted his legs a bit, feeling the stale blood move lazily through like it had been, making it most uncomfortable. He was going to have to move sometime to do something about the poor circulation. The sounds came again, this time closer, and yet softer. He stopped rustling in the grounded foliage and listened intently with the quick attentiveness of a canine. There then came a high pitched whistle, like that directed towards a puppy dog. Max would have laughed at the irony if he hadn't recognized the voice that followed.

"Max!"

The voice was carefree and almost fatherly, but the boy reminded himself not to be fooled. _Remember who you're running from._

"Max! Where are you?" Another optimistic whistle came shortly after.

_No..no no not again. _There was only one option now, and Max swore to himself that he would succeed no matter what. _Get up and run. It's your only chance._

The intern winced and attempted to get to his feet, leather shoes slipping messily against the forest floor. The pain that shot through his legs was enough to make him cry out, and he did. The next thing he heard was a rustling, not too far off. He could feel the ground vibrate with heavy, stomping footsteps when..

"No!!" Max cried out, rolling to the right as McDowell came forth from within the trees and pounced on him. The boy gritted his teeth and tried desperately to scramble away, kicking and flailing franticly when he felt a strong grip around his ankle.

"Let go!!" he yelped, struggling as Jacob latched onto his skinny leg and yanked him down underneath him.

"Oh no you don't." the psychotic man hissed, holding Max beneath him while he with withdrew a dark blue, cheap looking phone from his pocket. _What is he doing..? _

"Guess who's phone number _I_ got while you were having nap time?"

The boy cringed and upturned his eyebrows, attempting to give his captor the most innocent, angelic look that he could possibly muster. _I can't feel my phone in my pocket...is it gone..?_

"P-please don't hurt me.."

A livid anger flashed through the man's eyes; a carnal lust for blood. What Max did was the exact opposite of what could have saved him _What a weakling....I'll beat some backbone into the little faggot._

McDowell raised a hand with lightening speed and struck the young man across the face, savoring the cry, then straddling his hips and holding his fragile throat tightly with one hand. He dialed on the phone with the other and pressed it to his ear, sneering maniacally down at Max.

_Oh god...what is he doing.. _The poor boy's heart was pounding harder than it ever had in his life, working faster than it had even when he had watched that vile man torture his brother on screen. This time, it was _him_.

"Yes hello, is this Agent Derek Morgan?"

"..please don't...please..." Max whimpered quietly. _Don't hurt me.._

"Ah yes, it is_ I_. I have a gift for you and your team if you'd like to listen." Jacob knew that it would take no more convincing to get this on a speaker phone at the BAU. He heard voices and sounds of movement, then nestled the phone carefully between the roots of the elm.

* * *

"Reid, quick!" Hotch called, motioning franticly for the others to join Morgan and himself. "We've got McDowell on the phone. It's a non traceable, recyclable phone, but I think this may let us in on some serious-

"Wait." Gideon mumbled, moving over for Reid as the team stared down upon Morgan's cellphone that was now hooked up to a speaker, recorder, and fax machine combination. "I think I hear Max..is anyone else hearing that..?"

"_..p-please don't...please I'm sorry..I won't run away agai- Hnn!_"

* * *

Max tensed and let out a whimper as McDowell yanked him up by the front of his sweater vest and slammed him hard into the elm. The pain in his back was sharp.

"Le this be a lesson to you." McDowell said just loud enough for the team to hear. "_No one_ defies me." Without further notice, he struck the boy incredibly hard across the face, sending him stumbling to the right with a shocked expression. Before he had time to rise, Jacob was upon him, pulling him up again and backhanding him a second time. Max let out a small yelp and whimper and tried to squirm away, but was held there by the front of his clothing. He raised his arms to block another attack, but found himself keeling over and clutching his stomach as the man's knee buried itself deep into his abdomen.

* * *

_"Ah!..Dn!...Uh!...." _The yelps came repeatedly after the sickening sounds of fist against flesh, again..and again..and again..

"Oh my god..is he..?"

Gideon nodded, finishing Emily's sentence. "He's beating him."

_"AH! ...please.....s-stop...uhn!"_

Spencer stood rigid, eyes wide with fear. His breathing quickened slightly, and could be heard over the violence.

"Reid, you don't have to-

"No, I do have to."

* * *

"God dammit boy, you're getting blood on my office shirt!" Jacob shouted almost mockingly, kicking the injured Max in the back and sending him sprawling forward onto the grass. He attempted to curl up into a ball, shaking with pain. Blood seeped from his nose and mouth. He had been beaten up, yes, but never this bad. This was excruciating.

"Get up!" the man ordered, driving his foot into the teenager's tensing, bruised stomach. Max made a terrible choking noise and went into a fit of violent, deep coughing.

"That's right...it hurts doesn't it?"

The boy flinched and continued to panic as he was lifted up by his now blood spattered sweater. "Ahhh.....p-please....._please_..I can't...breathe..."

"I bet you can't.." Jacob McDowell smirked and ripped the hair tie from his victim's silky, golden hair, burying his fingers into the back of it and slamming the boy's head directly into the nearest pine tree with a sickening thud. The sound that reached the BAU made the entire team shudder.

"_Uhhhh_....." Max moaned desperately, swaying on his feet as blood ran over his left eye and into his hair. _I'm so...dizzy...._

By this time the man could have been on the brink of sexual arousal he was so excited. Seeing the innocent boy stumbling around, whining and bleeding and confused, it was wonderful. He couldn't fathom how much pain the boy was most likely in right now. _Just like all of my other victims...._

"Have you learned your lesson yet little boy..?" Jacob spoke in a calmer tone, taking the incoherent youth's blood smeared chin in his hand and tilting it upward in a surprisingly gentle manner.

* * *

_"Have you learned your lesson yet little boy..?"_

The foul, mocking sentence disgusted the team, and Reid had now strayed away from the table, gazing out the window with glassy eyes. Hotch stood, shoulder's squared, teeth clenched, and gripping the back of one of the chairs tight enough to turn his knuckles ghostly white. _ That sinful bastard.._

There was what they recognized as Max's heavy, uneven breathing, and then...a few last words for the night.

_"I...h-hate..you..."_

Then a growl.. Hotch winced and hung his head, jumping at the next sound.

_SMACK_

Something hit the ground with a thump. The breathing was immediately closer; more personal.

_"H-Hotch.."_

The team lurched forward, ears open, and Reid turned with interest.

_"H-help.....me......plea-"_

* * *

The connection was disconnected, and Agent Hotchner slammed his fist down on the conference table, startling the team.

"That _goddamn bastard_! I will search all corners of the _goddamn_ world and in between until I find this sick sonofabitch!" the man snarled anomalistically, grabbing the top of his head with both hands and turning around, eyes flaring. "He is going to ROT in jail! He is going to wish he were dead after a lifetime of paying for-

"Hotch! Hotch." Gideon hushed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please...the last thing Reid needs right now is more yelling.." Aaron sighed, glancing at the frightened Agent and nodding.

"You're right I'm...I'm sorry." he apologized, lowering his eyes as if ashamed of his outburst. _I can't hold it in.._

The other five waited a while quite uncomfortably before deciding to move on.

"Well." Emily spoke in a shaky manner. "Let's hope that McDowell at least has the initiative to heal Max.."

"We wont leave him there for that long. It's too dangerous. We need to start thinking _now_." Morgan added.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and JJ and Morgan had left on their way to track down this supposed "aunt" of McDowell's, Jody Oberhoffer. Reid was currently researching and being comforted by Garcia, and Gideon was heading to Agent Hotchner's office, where he suspected the man would be.

Hotch was in fact in his office, standing, pacing, worrying himself sick. The more he thought about it, the more his mind was crowded with the selfish thoughts of, "_What if I never get to see him again_?" and "_Out of all of the people in the world, why him...? Why Max..?_ _ I want him back." I want my boy back...I want my boy back..I want him safe.._

"Aaron."

Hotch turned to see Agent Gideon stepping in and pushing the door closed behind himself. He raised an eyebrow in sad question, feeling completely downtrodden.

"Aaron..I.." the senior agent paused for a moment, mulling the words around in his head. "Why for _him_..?"

Hotch tilted his head ever so slightly, as if confused.

"Your voice, Aaron...your words...why so much feeling?" Gideon repeated. "...for him?"

The middle aged Unit Chief opened his mouth to say something, then stopped as he heard his own voice begin to crack with emotion.

"Jason..I just want...I just want our boy home safe.."

Agent Gideon lingered in the moment, gazing into Hotchner's heartbroken eyes until he could stand it no longer, then left without another word. _ Safe...that's all...please... _It was then that the full blow of the day's events hit Aaron full force. He sat down behind his desk and hung his head, letting the tears flow, and sobs rack his body as they had threatened to for so long.

After all, even after these terrible things took place, we must never fail to remember...

_I"m just a boy..._

**I'm just a man..**

_Please_ **save** _me..._

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. More soon, reviews always appreciated. (:**_


	13. Rescue Me

The light is what awoke Max. If it hadn't been for the piercing ray landing directly in his face, the boy could have slept for hours longer. His awakening was horrible, and he found himself wishing that he had just died in his sleep. A selfish thought, but considering the amount of pain he was in...

"Uuuuhhnnn...."

The honey haired boy rolled over onto his stomach and averted his eyes away from the sunlight, feeling as though someone had placed him inside a hamster ball and rolled him down 17 flights of stairs. _Where am I...where's McDowell......where's my phone..?_

Max winced and let out a small moan as he attempted to rub his sleepy eyes, feeling a dull, throbbing pain around his left socket and cheekbone. The flesh was tender, and most likely bruised, as it would only open half way. The skin around the right side of his face tingled with itch, and he realized that he was still covered in his own blood, only dried. _No one bothered to clean me up..? _He propped his upper body weight on his hands as if to do a seal stretch, and with great difficulty, rolled to a sitting position and scooted himself into a darkened corner. _ Am I..in a car?_ His thought was confirmed as his hand bumped a large piece of electronic equipment, one of which greatly resembled the ones he had seen in the back of the car that had performed his kidnapping. Once half concealed in shadow, Max peered forward and saw a figure lounging leisurely in the passenger's seat; the back of the head resembled McDowell's, but then again, his vision was poor at the moment, and he entertained the fact that it could be anyone. That "anyone" happened to be listening to something through a headset connected to some contraption on the dashboard.

The young intern swallowed with difficulty, his saliva doing nothing to coat his sandpapery throat. _I'm so thirsty..my head... _ His thin, delicate fingers traced the side of his skill, following the thick band of dried blood that ran all the way down the side of his neck and had soaked spots into his white collared shirt. His sweater vest was nowhere to be seen. No one had touched him after the incident, and Max cringed at the thought of how horrid he must have looked even to his kidnapper. Then again, maybe it was some sort of a turn on. _I want Hotch.._

"I want Hotch.." Max spoke in a wheezing manner, crawling back into the sunlight to peer over the edge of the backseat. The man didn't flinch.

"I w-want Hotch!"

"What?" the man replied in a surprised tone, tearing the headset off and turning around to face his friend's little victim. It was Bird.

"I said...I w-want- But the man was already gone, yanking the door open and leaping out to go retrieve his partner.

_No...no...I don't want to see him.._

* * *

Aaron Hotchner had awoken only 20 minutes ago, and was now using every ounce of his energy to stand up and pour himself a cup of coffee. He had fallen asleep inside of his office, and received a call from his wife around midnight. Although she wasn't happy, Haley excused herself from the conversation and let him rest. The man's night had been filled with horrible dreams. Horrible, unbearable dreams that he could share with no one. Dreams of Max; his boy. They were inexplainable, so confusing and yet...so filled with love. Aaron couldn't bear the thought of losing Max, and yet, it had come to him in his most peaceful, vulnerable states of mind.

Then, there came a knock at the door. "Sir..?"

Hotch recognized the voice immediately, replying with a 'come in', and not bothering to look up. Penelope Garcia stepped inside the office and closed the door quietly behind her, standing with her hands together and smiling optimistically.

"Good news Sir. Upon further investigation of this so called 'aunt' of Jacob McDowell's, we've not only come across more information about him, but also on a possible ally."

Hotch set his coffee down and looked, wide eyed at his coworker. "Thank god. Tell me more.."

"Well." Garcia began, looking melancholy. "I'll tell you this, if it wasn't crystal clear that McDowell was the killer before, it is now. Jacob grew up with his aunt. She was the best person we could have gone to. Apparently he's had an issue with weakness ever since he was young...since he lost his parents."

The man grabbed his mug and shuffled quickly over to his seat, growing very interested and motioning for Garcia to sit as well. She did, and continued with the story, nervously fiddling with the Victorian ruffles on her eccentric, blue skirt.

"His mother was a drug addict, and his father would beat her when he found her high. Jacob's father was very abusive, and would often beat him as well, while his mother stood by. She would never help him."

"And he hated her for it.."

"Hated her for being weak, yes." Penelope nodded. "Jacob's aunt finally couldn't stand it any longer and decided to report the violence to social services. She took him with her a few weeks later, and although his father disagreed, he merely stood by as well. Jacob was 12."

"He never warmed up to his aunt?"

"Only a bit, but he never told her anything. As he grew older, he began displaying signs of darkness, morbidity, and emotional detachment."

"Poster child of serial murder?"

"Almost; not quite. There is one thing that intrigues me. He had a friend, and I believe that friend is the man of whom you spotted holding Max at gunpoint. His name is Devon Hutchins. According to the aunt, Jacob met him just a year after he had been taken from his parents. He called him 'Bird'.

"Bird?"

"Yes. He was much quieter, and more thoughtful than Jacob."

"A recessive personality."

"M hm." Garcia nodded. "Remember the 'we' part of that journal we found in McDowell's home?"

Agent Hotchner merely blinked, reclining slightly in his chair and folding his clammy hands together. He could think of only one conclusion to draw, and it was a disappointing one.

"Devon was not only his partner in their childhood friendship, but also his..well, shall we say, law and order sidekick."

The man shot up in his chair, leaning forward with a gaping mouth. "You don't mean.."

"Yes. A partner in his career as a lawyer. They know each other quite well.."

* * *

Max huddled into the corner of the back of the car, watching suspiciously as the two men returned shortly. McDowell whispered something to this so called, "Bird", then moved to the rear end of the vehicle and lifted the back hatch open. The young agent felt like a dog brought along for a hiking trip as he crouched, staring up at his captor as if waiting for permission to let himself out of the car. The light that now poured in illuminated the piles of electronic equipment that surrounded him, one of them being a laptop.

"Surprised?" Jacob smirked, noticing the look on the boy's face as he peered out into the open air. The vehicle was no longer sitting leisurely by the glittering green lake, but somewhere far different. They seemed to be somewhere near..a meadow. _ A meadow? _The grass was a lush green, vibrant and healthy on account of all the winter rain. _Winter.._ Max had almost forgotten about Christmas. He had forgotten about everything. It would be days before the holiday would most likely come to pass, leaving no happiness for himself.

"Can you..get the blood off please?" Max asked timidly, scratching at the dried fluid that was caking half of his face.

Jacob scowled, "No, and stop scratching. You're going to need that blood."

_Need it..? _ The boy decided to ignore the reply, cocking his head to the side gently when his captor snapped his fingers and pointed in front of him. The look on his face was stern, with an almost contained aggression. And...there was something else among his middle aged face; something that saddened Max. It was almost as if he were doing his duty; following orders. Was he convinced that he was doing this for himself..or a bigger picture? Something was driving him. Whatever it was, it was driving him hard and relentlessly, like a maternal order. There was no escape, it was his job. It was respect for something more powerful than himself.

Jacob snapped again, finger still pointing downward. "Come _here_."

Move Max he told himself, feeling his muscles tense at the beckoning. He scooted forward onto the bed of the back that was now folded down, swinging his legs down and feeling them scream with pain. His entire body ached with misery; he felt his left eye twitching beneath the swollen, purple lid.

"Come on. Get down."

The boy slid off the car end, struggling to stay on his feet and letting out a pained whimper. The excruciating electricity that was coursing through his body was almost enough for him not to notice the barely noticeable gesture made by Jacob. He had placed his hands at both sides of the young man's waist and was helping him stabilize. The touch was more gentle than anything he'd felt in days. It vaguely reminded him of the night he and his brother had spent in each other's arms after that terrible incident. Only vaguely, though..

"Stand up..you can do it." McDowell encouraged, holding Max steady and calmly beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"W-wait...what are you...what are you doing?"

"Making sure you look as bad off as possible."

_Bad off..? Bad off to who...? Who's going to be seeing me?_ Max cringed as his oxford shirt was peeled away, down off his shoulders and flung to the ground.

"Aw.." Jacob sighed, running his cool hands over the boy's pale chest, across his shoulder and down his arm, being careful not to put pressure on the bruises. "Poor baby.." The young agent felt his fists clench with anger as the man's mocking chuckle reverberated off his eardrums, seemingly blocking out all other noise. McDowell's unbearable laugh...the slight breeze...the darkness of his left-sided vision..the sun sifting down the trees where he couldn't see.. _My vision...I have no chance of running now..._

"Go over there and wait." McDowell pointed.

"B-but.."

"Just go!"

"No!" Max's voice was shaking. He felt more frightened and desperate than he had in his whole lifetime. "Please..I just want to go home..."

"Dammit."

Max spotted a glint of blade. "No...please..."

"I said get...over there.."

"No please..please! Hotch! HOTCH!!!"

And he wept.

* * *

"Hooottttcchh......p-please...." Max wailed, tears streaming from his closed lids. His wet face sparkled in the moonlight that was sifting through the blinds; just enough glow to see.

"Max....Max come on, wake up! Please!"

"Doonnn'ttt....please...!"

The look on his brother's face was breaking Spencer's heart. He couldn't fathom what kind of nightmare would ellicit this intense of an emotion.

"Max!!" the older male cried out, giving him a jolt by his shoulders and feeling relieved when the boy's eyes fluttered open, bearing small droplets of dew on the lashe's ends. It took him a moment, it seemed, to realize what was happening and where he was. Even then, he wasn't quite all there.

"W-what...mn....nmmn...Spencer..where is he?" The youth's hair was mussed and matted with sweat, his pupils glazed and confused.

"Where's who, Max?"

The little genius stared up for a split second, and then, his mouth twisting into a saddened crescent, began to weep shamelessly....

Some couple of miles away, Aaron Hotchner was lying silent and rigid with upset, greatly disturbed by his dream that had come and gone so quickly...yet representitive of so many horrible days...

_What happened to me..._

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been very busy with school.**


	14. Birthday, and then some

Max doubted that there had ever been a time when he had felt more socially uncomfortable. Being himself, that was a rather large internal statement. What had happened last night had been truly embarrassing, confusing, traumatic etc; almost anything fit. Spencer had tried so hard to understand, yet it hadn't mattered. The boy was in such a state over a nightmare, that it seemed almost unreal. He was cold, damp, shaking, weeping, clenching his white fists and refusing to make eye contact. Spencer was debating whether or not to take him to a therapist.

"I'm fine." he had assured his brother, after literally an hour and a half of being anything but that.

It was as if his own fears, his own insecurities, and his own mind had come together to shock him back to life with a wake-up call. McDowell, kidnapping and abusing him? It was a terrible, horrible thought. It had all seemed so real...the pain..the bruises...the warmth of the light shining against his closed, swollen eye..the greenness of the meadow..voices...the desperation he had felt as he begged for Hotch over the phone. He had begged for Hotch...he had said his name through the phone..his last words. What did it mean? It all came back to him the morning after the dream; just a few days after his encounter with McDowell. There was no case...he wasn't kidnapped... His heart still ached with the thought of what the man had said to him...the insults...the unbelievable insults...he was still hurt. _What a nightmare._

* * *

Aaron Hotchner felt drowsy the morning after his mid-night incident. He hadn't shown any signs of tears in front of his wife in a very, very long time. The man felt slightly guilty; he knew he had scared her. He had no idea what had gone wrong last night. He had had a nightmare, much as he always did while working for the FBI, but this one was different. There was a certain someone who seemed to stand out heavily in his mind; Max.

He had dreamt that the boy had been kidnapped. _What a horrible thought..I must be sick.. _Hotch could still recall the sound of fist on flesh..Max's cries...cries for _him_. It felt as if it had actually happened. It felt like weeks had gone by since the party held in his home; and they hadn't. It was a very peculiar thing, and it disturbed the Agent greatly. Ever since a couple of hours ago, he had felt an ongoing urge to see Max. He had felt so angry at the man who had done this (of whom he couldn't remember). He had wanted to kill him, to make him pay. He wanted revenge for his boy, as if he were his own flesh and blood. Aaron wanted to hold him, to comfort him. But comfort him for what? He would only frighten the boy. There was no reason for all this emotion, it was only him. He was alone in these feelings. It his dream, his own..

Haley kissed her husband goodbye that morning with a feeling of unwelcome worry. It had been a long time since she had felt this concerned.

* * *

It would be impossible for one to say whether or not the dreams were connected, or mere coincidence, for neither were ever shared except with those who had been there at the time to experience the moment, but it would go on to greatly affect the relationship between Aaron Hotchner and Max Reid. They were now bonded by fear, by protection, and by longing; and it was sub-consciece, the hardest bond to break.

It took many days for the two to finally come around socially. Although the change was obvious, no one suspected that both of their emotions were related. They were grateful for this.

Max would often find himself staring at his boss with a boyish curiosity, wondering and wondering how something like this could have happened. _ If only he knew.._

Agent Hotchner often felt the same way, gazing into the back of the young intern's head, or watching his lips when he was talking. He had felt such worry, such desperation in the dream that, it was almost like he had managed to form a bond with the boy without even talking much to him. Little did he know, Max felt exactly the same way.

The two struggled for a time with this, watching as December passed with ease. The weather was nice and cold; Max was glad that he could sleep in his own bed at night and not worry about missing his second favorite holiday while being held by a psychopath. Though, he never quite did get over the image of a man sneaking in on him in the night and threatening his life. It was funny, that "old, broken window" never did exist; another thing the young genius was grateful for. Dreams are strange.

There was some sort of a Christmas Party, though Max never attended. He preferred to spend his cozy, winter evenings alone in his warm home, although he wouldn't have minded a bit of company. In fact, he found himself wishing that Aaron was there to doze gently with. Spencer had never really liked Christmas, so he could be found working or educating himself one way or another.

* * *

Max's birthday rolled around by January 7th, and by then he had been riding the subtle waves of his job long enough to feel separated from the dream, and his worries. He had gained more experience working with the team, and since nothing overly stressful had presented itself (no car bombings, robberies or homicides) he had learned to focus on the finer details of crime work. Since Christmas had recently come and gone, leaving Max with 16 new books, a new pair of shoes, some CDs, a gift card and a few trivial puzzles, he decided to ask for nothing more than a small get-together for the big day. However, the office happened to have something different planned. After all, the kid was turning 18.

**January 7th, 11:16 A.M Behavioral Analysis Unit, Quantico**

The now, 18 yr. old Max Reid withdrew his vibrating phone from his pocket and flipped it open as he pushed open the FBI office doors. The secretary greeted him. Upon searching his mobile inbox, he found:

_Hey little brother. Glad you let yourself sleep in, I promise it's fine. Did you take the bus? We're waiting._

"Oh..?" the boy murmured to himself, slipping the phone back into his slacks and heading for the conference room. He had walked to the office, and although it usually woke him up, it had failed to do so today. He was dragging.

"Hey Birthday Boy." came a voice to his left as he strolled down the hallway. It was Dalia, the dark haired woman who worked in Penelope's department. Wow..she's never smiled at me.. Max smiled and turned away when his face grew warm. Suddenly, anticipation started to grow, and he felt his gut twinge. This was making him nervous; he didn't enjoy being publicly acknowledged for things such as birthdays. _Please..don't let this be some sort of office gathering.. _His introverted self grew rigid when he entered the lounge and saw a few pieces of colored draping paper strung across the doorway, and a sheet of paper taped to the wall labeled, "Max" with a smiley face. He recognized Penelope's handwriting.

"Spencer..?" the young intern said quietly, peering into the conference room and laughing gently when the team tugged him inside and patted him on the back. Penelope kissed him happily on the head.

"Congratulations Max, you are now a _man_." Morgan chuckled, putting a deep, dramatic emphasis on "man".

"Oh yeah right." Reid smirked, hugging his brother and shaking his head. "He's still a baby."

Max glanced around a took in the image of the colored paper hung all around, most likely the work of Garcia as well.

Everyone, except Hotchner touched him in at least one way. Penelope kissed him, Morgan patted back, Gideon touched his arm to bring him over to the table where there sat the smallest, most adorable cake Max had ever seen. The boy figured that it was because of their little frantic lust session, that the Agent had had a whole year's worth of touching in those fifteen minutes. Although it was mildly disappointing, Max was soon too lost in the optimistic atmosphere to care. He was happy to see everyone.

"You're 18 Max, just think of all the great stuff you can do now!" Penelope joked receiving a sarcastic warning look from Reid.

"Hey now...don't give him any ideas."

"Yep...hehe..I can do _sooo_ many great things now." the boy giggled, rolling his eyes and biting a gummy worm in half (the cake had been adorned with odd things, most likely, yet again, another idea from Penelope).

"No really though." she nodded. "You don't have to listen to anyone but yourself now."

"It's true." Gideon added.

Max thought about those words for a second, rolling them over in his mind. _I don't have to listen to anyone but myself... I sort of forgot about that part.._

"Although you should probably keep the bedtime."

The whole team laughed in agreement over the blond computer tech's "words of wisdom", even Hotchner. Her words, however, kept Max thinking long after anyone would have expected. _Anything I want...anything I want...I'm an adult now...I don't have to listen to anyone... _For better or for worse, he was taking them to heart.

There was one thing that was no longer illegal, and it was something no one would have ever expected...

* * *

Agent Hotchner was surprised when the doorbell rang, for Haley and Jack were staying with her parents for the night on account of the post-winter rain, never good driving conditions. Quite honestly, he didn't feel like opening the door for anyone.

_Wwooooooossshhhh....._ came the weather, harsh and sudden as the door was ajar.

..................

"Max....?"


	15. I'm Back

**HELLO EVERYONE, I HAVE RETURNED.**

Sorry for making everyone wait so long, there are so many reasons that I'm just not even going to go into. Well anyway, your fan-fiction writing Reid look-alike is back, and new chapters are on their way! Read the other chapters over a few times if you need to before the others come out.

Who wants to read about Hotch losing it and making intense love to the innocent boy genius..? The more yes's I get, the faster I'll type, and the quicker those two will be drowning in ecstasy.

Until next time... (which will be very soon)


	16. It

Last time..

_Agent Hotchner was surprised when the doorbell rang, for Haley and Jack were staying with her parents for the night on account of the post-winter rain, never good driving conditions. Quite honestly, he didn't feel like opening the door for anyone._

_Wwooooooossshhhh..... came the weather, harsh and sudden as the door was ajar._

"Max....?"

**~Chapter 15~**

"Hi....can I-

"Yeah, yeah come in quick." Hotch nodded, ushering the boy in from the heavy rain and shutting the door. Max slipped the hood of his dark wind-breaker jacket from his head of his slightly wet hair, lips a pale blue.

"Pretty cold out there.."

"Yes, absolutely..." the man agreed. "..here, let me take your jacket."

"Oh, thank you."

"How'd you get here?"

"I took the bus."

"Ah."

The Agent helped his visitor out of the coat and placed it in the hall closet, about to question the reason for his arrival, when Max beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Sir, I know that I came without warning but...I uh, wanted to talk, if that's okay."

The fact that the last time this young man was in his home, Hotch had jammed a hand down his pants made him feel only slightly embarrassed. The moment had been truly irresponsible on his part, and he regretted it everyday; not to say that he didn't just as well wish that it was a regular thing.

"No, it's not a problem, I was just filing. Is tea alright?"

"Thanks, that's sounds nice." Max nodded, smiling and rubbing his hands together.

"Good. Have a seat on the couch if you like."

And just like that, the nervous Aaron Hotchner was whisking himself off to the kitchen. _ I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable..maybe this wasn't a good idea...barging in. _Max had been doubting the situation the second he left home. He had told his brother that he was going to visit his friend Arthur Canon to hang out and help with University work. He had also promised to stay out of trouble, on account of his brother's worrying.

_"Just because you're eighteen doesn't mean a thing. I'm still responsible for you, so don't think for a moment that I wont kick your ass for acting out."_

Spencer could be quite meaningful when no one from work was around, although he would never actually punish his brother. Max felt a bit guilty about what he was doing, but it was time to take matters into his own hands.

The young intern did as he was told and took a seat on the lovely couch; black leather and very, very squishy. It took very little time for the teakettle to begin whistling, and for his host to splash it into a couple of mugs and come rushing out into the living room. It was sweet, the way Aaron tried so hard.

"Here." he spoke, setting one in front of the boy. "Camomile. You look like you need it." He sat down beside Max, but not too closely.

"Thanks. I do."

Max accepted the warm beverage gratefully and cradled the mug in his cool palms, savoring the heat as it wiggled itself down his arms and in through his body. He saw Hotch glance at his clothing, and smiled.

"Yeah I know, I'm not normally dressed like this. Ever."

"Oh no, no it's quite alright." Hotch defended. He had been noticing how cute Max looked in sun-bleached jeans and a plain white T-shirt. Somehow, he looked even more beautiful than he did in his regular attire. He now seemed to resemble a young model of some sort; thin, with the sweetest face a boy could have.

Hotch paused for a moment before asking, "So, you wanted to talk..?"

"Yeah I did. It's about, um..."

"...m hm..?"

"It's about my birthday."

"About your birthday?" Hotch replied. "You mean, the one today?"

The two chuckled.

"Yes, the one today..haha." the boy laughed. "I'm eighteen."

"You sure are." Hotch said, continuing to chuckle gently. His voice died off when he saw the look on the young man's face.

"I'm...eighteen Sir."

Max hung his head and stared down at his tennis shoes, once white and new. He shifted uneasily as the awkward silence began to blend with the rhythmic ticking of the mantel clock that sat above the unlit fireplace. It's golden hands moved with a militant _tick, tick, tick. _It was as if he could hear Hotch searching for his next words.

"Uhm...are you..worried Max? Because becoming eighteen is a rather-

"No." the boy interrupted, turning his head to the left and gazing into the Agent's marble blue eyes. "It's just that...I'm not considered a child any longer."

"Well yes, that's true."

"I'm not a minor anymore, Hotch."

Aaron raised his eyebrows in unison and set his tea down after taking a sip. "I'm afraid I'm not clear on what you want Max..."

"I want- Max began, starting out with confidence and unable to finish his sentence. _Just say it...just say it. Do it now! _"I want...-

**"I wanna do it!"**

It took Agent Hotchner a moment to process the words in his head. In very little time he had gone back through his high-school vocabulary and realized what his eighteen year old guest was desperately trying to tell him.

"I wanna do it. Do _it_. Sex."

"But..." He was stunned.

"Please?"

"With who?"

"You!"

"Me?? Why!?"

"Well. Well. Because! Remember last time-

"No no no!" Hotch cried out, smacking his palms to his face and hiding his eyes. "Do you realize what you're saying??" He raised his head, pupils crazed and dilated with fear. "Are you hearing yourself??"

"Yes!" Max assured, clasping his hands together unknowingly as if begging. "Please Sir, I know it sounds strange but-

"Sounds strange??" The man rose from the couch in a flurry and paced five steps away from the furniture before holding his head with one hand again. "No, you're confused Max. I'm leading you on. You just need to go and find a nice girl to be with okay? That sort of thing is natural for a teenage boy, you're just confused!"

"I'm not confused! I thought..." the boy spoke loudly as he stood up as well, young voice cracking with a squeak. "I thought...you loved me."

_Oh what have I done...what am I doing. This is all a mistake. What are you doing Aaron..? _Hotch turned and swallowed the lump in his throat, staring into the hurt, soft brown eyes of his distraction. "I....I do love you."

He rushed back over, the soles of his work shoes clacking on the wood floor panels, and cupped the boy's face in both of his hands, kissing the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, all over... When he stopped, he felt a warm sensation around his eyelids; tears.

"I do love you Max...I love you so much." he whispered, brushing a strand of golden hair from Max's face and feeling a welling sob. _The dream... _The feelings were coming back. The feelings of love, protection, and worry. The feelings brought by that hideous dream. He loved the boy immensely, and he never, ever wanted to let him go.

"I'm sorry." Max apologized, hanging his head. "That was rash of me.."

"No Max....don't apologize."

"Then you do...love me."

"So much."


	17. His Body

**~Chapter 16~**

"You're still stalling."

"What?" Aaron replied, packing the rest of the papers into the file sitting on the mahogany bedroom desk. Max was sitting on the corner, swinging his feet and looking willful.

"I said you're stalling. Can't you kiss me again?" the boy insisted. "I really like that."

"You do?"

"Of course!"

Aaron closed his eyes, shaking his head with a hopeless sigh. "Do you ever get tired of asking?"

"No.."

Neither spoke for a few minutes. Max loved this bedroom with it's white walls, many shelves, and the clean mahogany wood. It reminded him slightly of his own brother's room, except with not quite so many books. In fact, he could only see three at the moment. He decided to speak, despite the awkward silence, and although it was the same guest, Hotch could have sworn the boy was letting something more than his mind drive him now.

"S'cuse me Sir."

"Max-

Before he knew it, the young man had crawled all the way up onto the desk and was leaning over to crush his mouth to his. The kiss brought him back to their contact just a quarter of an hour ago, and then to the time before that. Hotch savored the gentle hint of herb tea as they pressed their lips together, moving their heads from side to side, and before he knew it, they were, well, making out. The lips, they were soft...they were sweet...then they were wet..then dry and throbbing with the continuous friction. Max's lips were extra pink now, and ever so slightly swollen to the perfect, pouting form.

Max broke away and let out a small, uneven breath, eyes wide.

"Please."

It was all too much, the sight before him: his young intern crouching on all fours upon his desk like a kitten, long wavy hair curling just below his small adam's apple. His shirt had slid up ever so slightly when he had arched his back, stomach curving downward and letting his backside rest higher in view. He could see the faint line of white underwear settled just above the cut of his jeans, and when Max sat back on his heels, he could, vaguely, make out something else that lay hidden. All of this, and more, was most likely responsible for Aaron Hotchner hoisting the boy off the desk and tossing him onto the bed in a burst of desperation.

Max smiled and grew aroused when he felt his back hit the bed, and the dominating weight of the man crawling over him. After one kiss, he had to grab Aaron by the shoulders to keep him from leaving in another sudden burst of shame.

"Please Hotch...stay with me." he begged.

The man bit his lip for a split second, hesitating, but could hold it in no longer and dove in for another kiss; he had been provoked.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Hotch managed regretfully between their heated foreplay. He kissed down Max's smooth jawline and then to his neck, nibbling at the soft flesh and leaving small love bites. He pushed the boy's knees open gently, moving in between his legs with a provocative nature and feeling a powerful electricity as their clothed groins met briefly. _Am I really going to go through with this..?_

Max mewled gently as the man ran a strong hand downward and groped his thigh, voice reverberating into Hotch's mouth as he sucked at his adam's apple. The young man's breathing was thickening, and his heart pounding with a deep rhythm. He could feel the heat radiating off his pale skin as he touched him, kissed him, felt him..

Hotch scooted out from between the boy's legs and pushed his shirt up and over his head with ease, flinging it to his left. The stomach that lay beneath it was quite white and flat, pulled taut over both hipbones and with the gentle suppleness of a female. The man kissed there to, letting his tongue flick at the small, round bellybutton and eliciting a giggle and squirm from his mate. He rose again and leaned down to kiss Max's pink lips, occupying the boy's vision while letting his hands work with the button and zipper on his sun-bleached jeans.

"Don't stop.." Max whispered, beginning to pant ever so slightly from the heavy kissing and move his hips up against the fiddling hands with need. He gasped and curled his legs in with reflex when Aaron slipped a hand deep into his jeans and wrapped his fingers around his slightly aroused manhood, smiling into their kiss and feeling a shiver ripple up his spine.

It had been so long since he had touched him there.

"Let's get these off." Aaron smirked, withdrawing his hand and pulling the boy's pants down to his ankles and off over his shoes, all the while drinking in the image of his beautiful, naked torso. Beneath the jeans he wore a pair of white jockey briefs, ones that hugged his crotch and seemed to beckon sensually.

Wearing nothing but sneakers and underwear made Max look incredibly delicious; Hotch felt a growing stiffness against his leg, and decided it was time to remove his own clothing. He sat back and quickly undid the buttons of his oxford collar shirt, then fumbling with his belt.

Max felt an ache in his lower middle and a twitch even lower, his mind going wild with teenage hormones. He was anything but the normal him now. _Oh Spencer..if you could see me now.. _The boy hurtled himself forward off his back and landed full force into the undressing Hotch on the end of the bed, kissing at his mouth and wrapping around him in a desperate, heated manner.

"P-Please Hotch....please...I'm..r-really hard now.." He surprised himself with the statement.

"Alright alright...okay." Hotch complied, leaving his trousers undone and pushing Max back to crouch over him. He knew what would come next. He knew what responsibility he was now left with; taking the boy's virginity without hurting or scaring him. Adrenaline pumped uncomfortably down to his toes. He moved forward a little and spread Max's knees a little wider, looking down into his sweet face. Even he looked a little nervous.

"Are you going to....to put-

"No." the man interrupted. "It's my job to ease this for you...we need to slow down." I can't believe I'm saying this.

The Agent reached beside the bed and opened the lamp-side drawer, stalling a bit before fingering a small object and pulling it out; a bottle of clear liquid. Max had only ever seen lubrication twice in his life. Once in the drug store, and once in his brother Spencer's bag; both were very curious to him.

Once again, Hotch appeared worried. "Max..hon." he sighed, leaning over and stroking his blushing cheek. "Are you sure...you don't just want to lie down for a while? Or..remember last time? Wouldn't you like that again?"

"No! Please...please Aaron?"

The first name usage sure was tempting.

"I'm asking you honestly...please. I don't want to lose it to anyone but you. I really want to go all the way... Remember what the team said? I don't have to listen to anyone but myself now.."

Silence hovered about the room, and Aaron hung his head. "You're so young."

"But isn't that what you like about me?"

The Agent sighed and blinked his dark eyes gently, slipping out of his collared shirt and kicking away his trousers. He was left in a plain white T-shirt and navy blue boxer shorts. The last thing Max clearly saw him do was reach over and turn the light out. All the brightness that was cast upon the walls and faces of the two spiraled out of sight with a flash, and they were left with nothing more than the sifting moonlight through the blinds. They could still see, but in a much more sensual way.

Suddenly, Max felt a growing dread in his stomach, and his mind began to overflow with images and feelings. Something about this situation...the darkness..the moonlight..the body crouching over him.. _My dream... _

"Max?" Hotch whispered, night shadows dancing across his lips. "You look frightened.."

He fought the voices of his nightmare, and for a moment, he thought he saw a glimmer of understanding flicker across the older man's face. _He couldn't know...it was my nightmare.._ _my dream..._

"Come closer Aaron..I'm cold."

---------------

No one knows what happened that night except for two people, and possibly one more (as we'll find out later). All they know is, something lead to another, and that something lead to this..

---------------

"Ow!"

Agent Hotchner cringed at the yelp and let go of the boy's golden hair, apologizing profusely. "Sorry Max..." He was losing himself. _I need to be gentler..._

"No no..it's..okay." the young intern assured him, letting out a moan and rolling his head back as he felt the gripping hands slide down between his naked legs. The rest of his clothing had come off long before now, although Hotch's waist was still clothed in underwear. He had convinced Max that it would make things a little less embarrassing for the first time.

It was already getting to be too much for both of them. The wanting and needing was spiraling out of control. Hotch kissed and dragged his mouth all over the boy's chest, stopping to nip at the pink nub and elicit a yelp and giggle from his partner. He rubbed at his thigh and touched him intimately with the other hand, all of his ministrations coming together simultaneously. Max's hair, lusterous like dripping honey in the ray of moonlight soon grew damp and began to stick to his forehead. If Hotch didn't take him now, it would too late. He already had Max whimpering and trying to buck his hips desperately under the dominating weight of his lusting body.

"AAaahn.." Max cried out, writhing and closing his eyes as the man bit down on his neck and began to suck at the throbbing vein below the hot skin. "Pleeaaase...just....- But he didn't have to ask. Sparks flew from his nerves as he felt a cool slickness ooze it's way inside of him. He opened his eyes immediately and grabbed the back of Aaron's neck, bringing him down closer and staring into his deep, marble blue eyes. It didn't hurt...at least not yet. Hotch was gentle as he felt around, letting their noses touch and their gazes meet. They were so close, that it seemed as though they were breathing into each other's mouths. The intrusion was new, and felt strange to Max, but was a step towards a new level of intimacy.

The boy winced and let his head fall back into the pillow as Aaron added a third finger, feeling a stretch in his core.

"Are you alright Max?"

"Yeah.." he replied softly, savoring Hotch's gentle kiss upon his face. He shifted underneath the man, preparing himself physically and mentally for what was to come next. His moist skin tingled, and his groin ached terribly. He heard something..the crinkling of foil. The man then took each of his thin, pale legs by the ankle, placing them on his shoulders slowly and sliding forward so Max's knees came to rest on either side of his neck. Max was now fully aware of Aaron's arousal pressing anxiously against him. _Oh...god.._

Hotch slowly began to ease himself into the young man, moving inch by inch and stopping when Max began to whimper in pain. He brushed his thumb over the youth's quivering lip and hushed him.

"It's alright Max...just try to relax," he whispered soothingly, nuzzling his cheek affectionately, "Let me in.." He slipped out gently and applied more lubrication, then began to push inside once more. The sensation was amazing, and Hotch had to bite his lip to keep from groaning explicitly as he found himself almost fully sheathed within the heated tightness. Everything seemed surreal...

Max grit his teeth and turned to the side, trying not to focus on the burning. He hadn't even realized that he had enough room inside of himself to accommodate a few fingers, let alone the entirety of Aaron.

"A-Aaron I think you're..t-too big..."

The man smiled handsomely and shook his head. "No, silly boy. I'd like to be flattered by that, but it only feels that way to you. Don't worry, soon it will all start to feel really good..alright..? Do you trust me..?"

"Yes."

"Good boy.."

Aaron was amazed at how much Max resembled his brother at the moment. He had noticed, before Max had even come into the picture, how interestingly adorable Spencer was. However, there was something about his younger brother that really felt like a kick to the gut. His hair, his lips, his skin, his hands, the way he moved, it was all mesmerizing and shocking to Aaron. It was as if he were his brother, only smaller, and with a puppy-like quality. The epitome of youthful beauty, with the genius of many long years.

Now, something that the FBI Agent had never experienced before was this kind of intercourse. It was so much tighter and hotter than the usual, and even then, it had been so long that he had forgotten how it felt to really, _truly_ make love to someone. It was so snug for him, that he could only imagine how it felt for Max. He had asked him multiple times if he wanted to stop, only to receive another "no". The feeling was so intense, and just to see the boy lying beneath him..to see his face..to feel him both inside and out..he in truth just wanted to go crazy and grind him into the mattress. But he couldn't. It wasn't just about him.

"I'm going to move a little, alright?" Aaron warned, feeling a tremendous ache in his nether regions. When Max complied with a nod, he gave a gentle push forward to stroke within the intern in a most carnal fashion.

"A-aahnnn...." the boy moaned, blushing and closing his eyes. _Oh my god...I'm losing it...I'm actually...losing it to... _ "Ah!"

Max looked up in an almost frantic way, "What was that?"

"Shh.." Aaron hushed, "That's something I'll be looking for later.." Finding his partner's sweet spot would be the definite key to his ecstasy.

Hotch leaned closer and began to give gentle, easy thrusts, sliding an arm underneath the boy's shoulder, behind his neck and pulling his head backward by the bulk of his hair. Once he had the smooth, pale neck exposed, he flicked his tongue at his adam's apple, then bit down and began to suck at the softness. They were both spiraling into a world of taboo-istic pleasure. Aaron groaned, exhaling to the rhythm of his rolling hips as he pulled Max's jaw open and slide his tongue inside the wet cavern. To his surprise, the boy wrapped both arms around his neck and began to suck at his boss's open mouth like there was no tomorrow. His frantic, unexperienced ways were a mind boggling turn on.

He didn't care about the burning any longer. It was beginning to feel numb, and besides, the throbbing thickness inside of him was enough to give him tunnel vision. Max smiled mischievously and bucked his narrow hips upward, enjoying the look on Aaron's face when he took the man's free hand and shoved it down between his slippery thighs.

"There." he smiled. "And just a little faster..?"

Aaron was more than happy to oblige. He took the boy in his hand and began to pump in quicker, deeper motions, stroking Max in time with his thrusting. _Now_ Max would begin to feel it.

Electricity flowed through the man with every shove of the hip. His short, dark hair was growing damp, his breath ragged, and his muscles worked. Max could see them as they pinched and flexed under the skin of his legs, and he was once again reminded of how surprisingly lean and well proportioned Hotch's body was. He had never imagined that one man could do these wonderful things to him.

"Ah...hah...A-Aaron!" Max whined, his head rolling around, hair wet and beautiful. "..huh....uh-God!" _Its...still burning a little..._

The combination of being touched and entered intimately was enough to drive the boy insane. He had never thought that both sensations would compliment each other this extremely. He found himself moaning and sighing uncontrollably, fisting the sheets and arching his back.

Hotch grabbed the young man around his hips, lifting them up a little and groaning as the body beneath him seemed to hug his arousal deeper and deeper.. He then resumed to taking Max in his hand and pleasuring him both internally and externally. The heat, the wetness, and the sweet, sweet friction between their bodies was unimaginable.

Max clung tightly to Hotch like a koala bear as they rocked back and forth, letting the boy's virginity slip away through the hot, frantic breath that blossomed white on the bedroom windows. The rain outside could be heard no longer..

"A-Aaron...hah...I'm gonna..I'm gonna-

"I know..me to- N-Uh! Oh...god..." the man gasped, holding on to the panting boy and feeling the familiar warmth creepingup his abdomen. Max's pale stomach began to contract, and he knew they were slipping into an end.

"Ah...hn...come here." Hotch buried his face in Max's shoulder, thrusting fluidly and feeling both their climax's nearing. "..g-good boy...s-stay with me now...huh.."

Max held on firmly, feeling a throbbing in his groin and the working of Hotch's back muscles underneath his wispy fingers. They were almost there...it was almost too much..

"Aaron...hah..hah..hah-AH-H!!"

The boy bucked upward and slammed his messy haired head back into the pillow, digging his short nails into his partner's back and arching his spine. He struggled with the intense orgasm, his skinny body flailing and squirming, writhing and whining desperately, heels slipping around on the sheets as they slipped from over Hotch's shoulders.

The sight of Max tensing and twitching uncontrollably in the throes of ecstasy was enough to send Aaron Hotchner over the edge and to his own release. A few more harsh thrusts and he was groaning loudly into the boy's neck, eyes rolling up into his head as he came deliciously hard. The young man held onto his partner, feeling Hotch's arousal pulse a few times inside of him. It was a crazy feeling..

"Ooooohhhh.....ah...jesus..." Hotch gasped after pouring himself out, propping up on his elbows and staring, panting down at Max. "Oh...sweet boy..."

_So sweet. Chest rising..eyes glowing amber. Our love is raw, and so is your beauty._

"I love you."


End file.
